My Onii-Chan
by furrballnerd
Summary: Desperate to have her brother back, Leafa/Suguha visits Kirito/Kazuto every day, whether in tears or to try to wake him up. This follows her desperation and happiness when he finally clears SAO. It will follow to her development of her feeling for him and how she acts upon them. Kirito/Kazuto ends up accepting her feelings and tries to figure out his own. 1st story, please judge.
1. Alone

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sword Art Online, anything related to Sword Art Online, or anything as cool as Sword Art Online, only the idea for this scenario/story.**

Kirito's POV

"Kirito!"

In the darkness a voice was screaming at me. Slowly opening my eyes I caught a glimpse of something I thought I would never see again.

"Sugu…?"

Too shocked and exhausted to move, I continued to stare at her dumbstruck. Unconsciously I blinked and the face of my sister, back from reality, changed into the face of Asuna, the woman I loved.

"Kirito!"

I looked up at her seeing tears in her eyes, realizing the world I was in, and the face of my long lost sister was forgotten. Sitting up and groaning I peered around the cleared boss room and remembered my solo battle against The Gleam Eyes, and asked "how long was I out?"

* * *

Suguha's POV

It's been over two years since he left us. Two years ago he joined SAO and I never saw my brother, no, cousin, again. I make it through the day just to get to the hospital, just to see him. I've lost track of how many times I've simply walked in to his room, saw him lying on the gel bed, and simply burst in to tears. I would rush in, plant myself next to him, and just cry over his shoulder or abdomen, hoping to feel some sort of life coming from him to me. Something that told me he was safe and alive, that I would see him again.

Sometimes I charged in sobbing and I would be alone. Sometimes people were already sitting there. Neither was ever any comfort.

Once I was so absorbed and my vision so blurred that running to my regular chair I found myself tripping and landing on a relative who didn't know about my sudden moments of agony. People soon left that seat vacant knowing that sooner or later, I would show up, whether in tears or stoic.

When my head was clearer I would be able to talk to Kazuto. I would tell him about school, how my kendo competitions were going, and my experiences in ALO. When I decided to first try ALO I went to his room and asked him if he would join me. Once when finding out I would make it to the semifinals in Nationals and the first thing I did was go straight to the hospital to tell him. He never responded or praised me, but talking to him was enough. So even though he wasn't, he was always there for me.

While it didn't make me feel any better, I did enjoy being alone with him in comparison to trying to have a personal moment with someone as others looked on in pity. Sometimes I would just sit there, holding his bony fingers, and wish as hard as I could that he would open his eyes and hug me. Once in a fit of despair I climbed in the bed and held him close to me, crying in his shoulder, whimpering, or even screaming, for him to get up. It never happened but I had to try anything I could.

When I knew I would be alone with him for a while, I did try anything I thought of. I once had prepared his favorite food and wafted the smell into his nose, hoping to make his sense of smell override the evil machine strapped to his head. I read him joke books hoping that randomly he would burst out in laughter. Constantly I would pinch his face to see if anything happened. Once I covered his mouth and nose hoping the sense of shock from not breathing would snap him out of it. That last one earned me a hard reprimand from two nurses and my mother, but I had to do it. I would try anything.

At kendo one day I had just defeated my opponent and knocked him dizzy. After the match I had apologized to him in person for being so rough. I was not expecting his reply, "it's not a problem. Being able to see such a cute and if I may add, developed, girl would get me out of any daze anyway."

It was then that I realized I had already removed my gear and was a bit more feminine looking in my hakama compared to the usual thick padding.

What the kid said stuck to me though, and gave me an embarrassing idea.

After a week of pondering if it was even ethical or worth the embarrassment, I found myself in the hospital room alone, holding Kazuto's thin hand to my breast. I had to look away as I did it and for once, ironically, I hoped that he didn't wake up. I left soon after that in a stroke of embarrassment, unaware that at that exact moment, Kazuto was having a similar feeling on his side, only with a different woman.

But, the next day, I pushed my self-comfort even further, telling myself "it's for Onii-chan." Again I looked away as my hands found themselves moving towards his covered lower section. Feeling my face burn, I quickly tapped the area and then snapped my hand back feeling more awkward and embarrassed than I probably ever have. I wasn't sure if I was bothered or relieved by the fact that he didn't wake up, or at least react like a boy normally would.

Feeling stupid for attempting such ideas, I closed the door, climbed on his bed and, with tear filled eyes, started yelling his name, "Kazuto! Kazuto!" hoping to reach him somehow.


	2. Mutual Tears

**DISCLAIMER- I still own nothing to do with Sword Art Online except a few ideas in this story.**

Suguha's POV

A few days later Sugu was again in her brother Kazuto's room. She sat quietly, hands in her lap, afraid to touch even his hand after her last episode trying to wake him up. Staring at the tips of his brittle fingers, she thought about how they used to be together as kids. Blushing, she remembered them taking baths when they were little, playing with the water toys, laughing, and eventually getting clean. _We were so close back then, why did it have to change?_

Picturing slightly older versions of themselves, she recalled them being taught kendo together. The two of them, in oversized robes, practicing the basics of swinging and gripping the shinai, they breathed hard and swung in unison. _Back when he was still kind to me,_ Sugu thought dismally. Her thoughts drifted to her first "match" she and Kazuto had behind their Grandfather's back, swinging the swords wildly at each other as they laughed. Whenever they clashed though, Kazuto's strength from his age would overwhelm her and she would lose her grip a bit. Eventually, he swung too hard and hit the sword from her hand. Without noticing this, he continued his next swing hitting her raised arms causing her to bruise up and cry.

_Still_, she thought, _I preferred the physical pain to being simply ignored._

Sitting up straight, Sugu remembered something she hadn't thought of in years. An image washed over her, Kazuto holding his weeping sister kissing her wounds better while letting out a few tears of his own. _He once did care for me. Maybe he stopped when he realized that I wasn't real. That what we had wasn't real. Maybe he only felt obliged when I was his little sister, but that went away when he found out the truth._

Finding one last memory, Sugu remembered Kazuto telling their grandfather that he wanted to stop kendo and that it held no interest for him. She couldn't understand why he had decided to quit when they had so much fun learning together. Now it made sense to her, _That's when he found out the truth._

Sugu winced, seeing all too clearly their grandfather come to a fit of rage and beat Kazuto senseless. Then she saw herself flying to cover Kazuto and taking the blows for him, all while screaming "Leave Onii-Chan alone! I'll work hard for the both of us! Please stop!"

Stopping, their Grandfather left without another word leaving both of them bruised and Kazuto bleeding. She once again remembered her brother in tears, holding her and trying to make her feel better muttering "I'm sorry Sugu, it's all my fault."

That was the last time he held her. That was the last time she saw him cry. But that was not the last time he said he was sorry.

_I want Onii-Chan back, the one who cared for and loved me_.

Tears welling up as they did so often these days, Sugu grabbed Kazuto's hand, leaned over the bed, and cried, not noticing the trail of tears leaving the Nerve gear her cousin was wearing.

* * *

Kirito's POV

Looking at the teary face that hovered over his holding a pink crystal, Kirito thought, _So close to death two days in a row_. "Heal," he heard as he watched his HP spike to full in an instant. Still paralyzed, Kirito watched as Asuna got up from him, turned around, and went after Kuradeel with killing intent. Watching her deplete his HP to nearly 0, he felt the paralysis poison slowly wear off. Then, seeing her unable to finish off her opponent, he had to watch as she was struck back and her rapier thrown aside. Watching the girl he loved about to be slashed at, he dashed up and absorbed the blow in to his left arm, losing it. Then, using a hand to hand sword skill, he punctured Kuradeel's armor and dropped his HP to nothing. In his ear he heard the whisper "murderer," as his opponent turned to polygons, and then, nothing.

Falling to his knees, Kirito thought about his near death to The Gleam Eyes, his near death to Kuradeel, and how he owed his life to the woman he just killed a man to protect. From behind him, he heard faint crying and the words "it's all because of me." Realizing that the one he loved was blaming herself when she saved his life, he began to tear up, turned around, and kissed her. Holding her there kissing her and mixing tears with her, he thought of how this was the first time since he was 10 that he held and kissed someone.

Promising his life to protect her and get her back to the new world, Kirito told her, "tonight I want to stay with you." Seeing her acceptance, Kirito felt content and peace. _After so long, I'm allowing myself to finally hold someone again. It's my fault that I put her in such positions, I have to make up for it. I have to pay her back. I have to take care of her, like I never did Sugu…_

**Hey those of you who read my story. I know a lot of people are against the Sugu and Kazuto idea, but I always found it to be, fascinating? I don't know the word I'm looking for. Even though it is wrong, I still hold close the idea of unreciprocated love, the pain that goes with, and the reason the love isn't given back. For me that's the story of Kazuto and Sugu. If you don't like the idea then don't read it. Otherwise I would love comments on how my first story is going and what you liked or didn't like.**

**Also, I just now realize I changed from first to third person. Tell me what you guys thing was best?**

**Furr**


	3. Fluids

**So after reading my first two chapters I decided that I can't just post chapters without first rereading them. -_- I hope to update ever 2-3 days though. Anyway, for now I am going to leave chapter 2 as a fluke and work on keeping the rest of the story in the first person, as long as I think it permits. Also, I am enjoying writing this story but I am still contemplating how to work Sugu and Asuna together in the story without having one of them killed like I have read in so many other stories where Kirito falls for another. We'll see what happens. I do plan to continue this story probably up to the Phantom Bullet arc so there should be plenty more chapters. Also, even if you don't like my story, I appreciate any feedback or criticism that you have to offer. Thanks**

** Furr**

* * *

Sugu's POV

Slowly I stirred, waking up uncomfortable and hunched over. Looking up and stretching my creaking back, I realized that I passed out leaning over Onii-Chan's bed. Eyes sore and definitely red, I wiped my face and worked my disheveled hair back to some form of normalcy.

Sitting back, I slowly sighed and closed my eyes. _At least I've calmed down. Though I don't really want to leave…_

I looked at Kazuto's peaceful face and then up to the window, jumping up. _Holy crap! How long have I been here?_

The dark sky stared back at me as I fumbled to retrieve my phone. I was greeted by 21 missed calls, 19 from my mother and 2 from Nagata, both whom I am guessing were worried about where I had disappeared to.

A bead of sweat dripping down my face, I quickly dialed my mother, who picked up before the first ring even finished. "Suguha! Where have you been!? I've been worried sick!" _Crap_

"Sorry! Sorry! I just fell asleep with Onii-Chan…" _Please don't punish me, please don't punish me._

"Well as long as you are safe Suguha. Are there any changes to your brother's condition?"

_You mean if he's dead right?_ I looked back down at his body. _What other changes could…_ I blinked rapidly taking in his only "change" and quickly voiced "Nope! Nothing! He's still playing his stupid videogames." _Maybe with that joke she won't notice that my voice just jumped a few octaves._

"Okay, well it's late and I don't want you having to travel at this time of night. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

_! _"That's not necessary mom. I'll be fine on my own." _Of all times she can't come now!_

"Yes Sugu, it's for your safety. I'll be there soon. Bye."

I closed the phone slowly, completely dumbstruck. This had never happened before. _What do I do? I can't let her see him like this, it's too embarrassing._

I looked up at my brother's heart monitor, noticing that his heart rate and breathing had both increased above normal. _Just what is he… don't tell me he's doing that, in game? _

It was then that I remembered my actions from a few days ago, and felt my face go aflame. Not sure what to do I darted my eyes around the room, trying to avoid, but always ending up on, him. _How on earth can I hide this from my mother? His bottoms are sticking straight up! _

Blushing again, my raced for ideas. _What did those boys always joke about at school? It had something to do with my chest making them have to tuck it. But how can I get it like that?_

Then next thought I had made me shake my head and go red all over, unsure if I could even do that. _He's my brother_. _No he's not. It's still weird. It's not the same. I can't. You have to. Crap._

Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I slowly inched my hand closer to my brother's excited region. Finding the waistband of his hospital pants, I carefully reached in, scared of what I would find. Feeling flesh, I quickly grabbed the thing and bent it under the waistband. Adjusting his shirt to resemble uniformity, I retracted my hand and let out a large breath of air. _That could have gone much worse, I guess...?_

That's when I felt something funny. Raising my hand to my face, I could see trails of liquid on my fingers from where I had touched him. Turning all sorts of shades of red, must be my new color, I shook my hand violently, desperately trying to get the stuff off. _Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my… _*Splat*

I froze solid eyes wide open. Slowly, I felt something warm and thick dripping down my upper lip to my lower lip. "AAaiieeee!" _That did not just happen. And why does it smell like that?!_

Running across the room, I turned on the faucet with my innocent hand and vigorously washed my messy one. I then splashed water on my face trying to clean off the stuff before the situation got more out of hand.

Finally satisfied with the amount of scrubbing, which probably took off more of my skin than my brother's fluid, I sat down next to the bed again. _I have to regain my composure for when my mother shows up_.

Glancing down, I took in my Onii-Chan again, a tiny and humiliated smile spread on my lips. _Well if I could do that for you, then I guess there's not much that I wouldn't do to make our relationship work again._

* * *

Kirito's POV

Dripping with sweat and various other fluids, I hovered over Asuna while we caught our breath. As I stared down at this beautiful woman, her face and body glinting in the low light, I smiled. Leaning down slowly as I slipped myself out of her, I kissed her lips delicately, knowing that it would be a welcome change after our rougher activities.

Lowering myself, I rested my head on her chest and breathed into her sweet neck, hearing, "Wow... Kirito-kun. That was, amazing."

Too exhausted to reply, I purred into her neck my satisfaction, to which she giggled. Laying there, my mind wandered. _I never knew that this game would end up with me finding something this special. _I listened to her heartbeat as it slowed down, realizing she was sound asleep. I smiled and soon drifted off myself.

An internal alarm going off, I woke up, cursing my late night leveling habits. Then, looking down at the occupied bed, I remembered the night I just had, the first night that I shared with this woman. The last time I slept in the same bed as someone else was with Sachi, but that was for her peace of mind, not of undying love. The only other times were when Sugu would wake me due to her nightmares and I would hold her in my arms until she fell back asleep. I never learned what her nightmares were about or why they were so terrifying to her.

Careful as to not disturb Asuna, I got out of the bed and opened up my menu. Enabling the Ethics Code once again, I put on some sleep attire and started to search through my inventory for "them." Hearing a rustling next to me, I looked down at the woman I loved. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yeah, I was having a dream, about the old world. I dreamt that this game, and meeting you, never happened. I was scared."

_That sounds like a good dream? _"You're weird. Don't you want to go back as soon as possible?"

"Yes, but I don't want my time here to be nothing. These two years, have been very special to me. I know that now." _She's, just the best. _"Hey, Kirito-kun, can we take a break from the front lines? I have this feeling that things will go badly now that we are finally together."She looked at me with a frightened look, as if I would suddenly disappear.

I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close to me, holding her to my chest. "On floor 22 there's a small village within the forests and lakes. We can get a cottage and move there together, and then…"

"And then…?" Asuna said, seeming unsure of what my next words would be.

I pulled away, looked deep in her eyes, and, without looking, clicked the item on my inventory that I left open. _Please don't sound like a sap._ "And then we get married," I said as I held out a pair of silver rings.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes and a small smile. _She looks absolutely beautiful like this. _"Okay."

**Well that chapter got away from me. "Well these unexpected events are what make an MMORPG so thrilling."**


	4. Mutual Pain

**Hey everyone. Just want to send thanks to those that are supporting me. It's kind of a thrill watching the views rise on my first story. I've always loved sharing. Anyway, thank you for the comments and I can't wait to read more. Please do tell me what specifically you enjoyed or want me to work on. It will help me develop my writing as well as the story. Also, I'm trying to limit the parts of the story that I take straight from the Anime/Manga. It feels like I'm cheating. I wrote a few paragraphs starting with the ending of fighting The Skull Reaper but that was even too much. I know I'm going to struggle with this when I get to parts that directly involve Sugu and Kazuto. For now, Enjoy**

**Furr *_***

* * *

Kirito's POV

*Snap*

My extended arm sent a jolt up to my shoulder as I watched the tip of my sword fly off and dissolve into many polygons, followed by the feeling of my arm becoming weightless with the rest of the sword's instant disappearance.

_I'm sorry, Asuna. You must survive. Please._

Watching my opponent raise his arm in the beginning of a Sword Skill, I accepted my defeat and cursed myself for thinking I was strong enough to beat the game by myself. _Of course I couldn't win. He created the game. He knows entirely how it works, and I'm just a lowly player with a unique skill and inflated ego._

Catching my eye, I watched helplessly as a figure with flowing chestnut hair streaked in front of me and received the slash meant for me with open arms. _Asuna? But how?_

Falling backwards, my wife stumbled into my arms shakily. I lowered her to a resting position and she turned up to face me, her perfect face smiling up at me as a tear rolled down her face. I looked at her in horror as the red tinted cut mark remained across her whole body while her HP bar quickly reduced to nothing, then disappeared.

My throat was caught as I choked out, "Asuna, you're joking right? This had to be a joke. This has to…" My worst fears had come true. _Someone else I promised to protect, someone else I cared about deeply, took responsibility for my foolish actions. First my sister suffered, then I killed an entire guild, and now… I killed someone, again._

She simply looked up at me and smiled, then mouthed her last words- Sorry. Goodbye

I watched mouth agape as she disappeared, multicolored polygons taking her place and then drifting away. Gasping for breath, I tried to catch them, tried to keep them, tried to prevent her from leaving me. In the end, they were gone. I was on my knees and all that remained of her was my memory and her fallen rapier.

_What,,, now? What do I do now? What's even the point?_ I stared blankly at the ground. _I had promised people, right?_ I placed my hand on my fallen wife's sword and gripped it weakly. _I said I would end this for so many people, right?_ I got up, dual wielding again, and swung straight forward without bothering to look. _I promised that I would try._ I swung again, the motion replicating the first one. _I said I would give it my all._ I saw a movement in my peripheral and the next thing I knew my sword was violently ripped from my hand. _I did give it my all, Asuna was all I had. _I stood, motionless, continuing to stare at the ground. I felt a sharp sensation, and then heard beeping as my HP indicator flashed red. _All I have left is my life. I'll give that too, since there is nothing worth living for anymore._ I watched the last red pixel fade and disappear, then a large YOU ARE DEAD taking up much of my vision. _At least now I can be in peace._

_Wait. I didn't kill the Black Cats of the Full Moon. I didn't kill Sachi. And I didn't kill Asuna. HE DID! This man! This selfish self-proclaimed god took the lives of so many for his own pleasure._

I felt my body being torn apart at the seams. _NO_. I pulled my mind together. Barely moving, I lifted my blade. _I will die, but not until after I KILL HIM_. I looked forward, embraced the sword buried deep in my chest, and thrust forward the last remains of my beloved wife, impaling my opponent in the chest. Glancing up, I saw him smile a small satisfied smile, and then his HP bar disappeared. _Did I do it? Can I rest now? _Letting go, I allowed myself to burst away, simultaneous to his explosion, and I was content.

* * *

Sugu's POV

Getting home, I dropped my shinai and backpack off at the front door, breathing deeply at the weight relief. The past two weeks I had been working with the Kendo club hard in effort to distract myself. I had visited the hospital only briefly since the "incident." I would always come in with a morose attitude of seeing Onii-Chan's frail body, but recently when I went to visit, I would only be left with embarrassment and a burning face. I hadn't even bothered to go the past few days, telling my mom that I was just too exhausted from practice.

Walking through the hall, my ears perked up, hearing an unfamiliar sound from the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Hey Suguha. I came home early today. Listen, I just received a call from the hospital. Something happened with…" those were the only words I heard before I sprinted out the door.

_Please, please, please, please. I know I had been avoiding him but it was just too awkward. _I ran full speed down the road heading towards the hospital. It was only a mile or two away, but I couldn't make it soon enough. I didn't even realize that I was quickly dripping with sweat and panting, but I also didn't care in the slightest. _If something happened and I was away because of my selfishness… I could never forgive myself. Please, please, please… _being the only thing that went through my head as I ran.

Thinking only of my Onii-Chan, I cut across the road towards the parking lot of the hospital, barely missing a speeding car which honked as it went past me, leaving a close gust of wind. Getting to the front door, I couldn't even wait long enough for it to slide open and moved my hands to force open the automatic door, earning me strange looks from others around me. Heading inside, I viewed the front desk. There were two people in line, one being helped and one waiting patiently with a bloody rag covering his shoulder. That was two people too many.

I glided past the front desk straight to the stairs and rushed up several floors, tripping twice and scraping my knee open. Ignoring the pain, I continued to plead in my head as I ran down the thankfully empty corridor to his room. Seeing the door wide open, I stopped, breathing hard. Taking a deep final breath, I walked into the doorway, and looked at his bed.

His bed. Only his bed.

Resting on it was an abandoned Nervegear, fading and old.

I looked on in a shock. He wasn't here. He wasn't….

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NOOOOOO!_ Echoing off the walls I heard a high pitched scream of agony. _Did my mother catch up? _Of course she didn't. The screaming was me.

I crumpled to the ground gasping for breath that wouldn't come back. _I can't believe it_. _He's, gone. _I began to sob uncontrollably, worse than I ever had seeing him stuck in the machine. I couldn't move. I couldn't think straight. I simply sat on the icy marble floor, and felt my heart crack and then shatter.

I don't know how long I sat there wailing, but it felt like forever. Logically, it was probably only a minute or two. Though the crying didn't stop, I felt my body begin to return to me. My knee achy and bleeding everywhere, my whole body shuddering from the tears, the frigid feeling I had from the AC on my tear and sweat covered clothing, my hair disheveled from my running, the hand on my shoulder.

_Wait. _Confused and tormented, I turned my head slowly, ready to scream at whatever nurse, relative, or orderly that was trying to console my pulverized heart. Mouth wide in a yelling manner, I was stopped by the sight behold my eyes. Long black hair, dark piercing eyes, sickly pale skin, and a smile of utmost sincerity greeted me.

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter. I even choked up once or twice trying to picture and bring out the pain as clearly as possible. Please tell me what you liked or hated about this (even if that includes that the story exists at all or the fact that you cried XD). I love you readers and I don't know if I would be doing this if no one read it.  
There's also a good chance I'll have the next chapter done by morning. We'll see how I feel. No promises though.**

**Also, I do not plan the chapter names and how coincidental they turn out, it just happens. Just a fun fact**

**Furr**


	5. Awake and Alive

**So yea. The chapter before this was my favorite so far, but I have stuff planned for the future. I want to give another thanks to those who are supporting my story. I can't sleep so I have been coming up with more stories and am writing this chapter. I also realize that you can probably see much of my story coming and that it doesn't leave much to surprise. Sorry. I expect to do more SAO stories, mostly love and we'll see what else. Also, as much as many people hate the sibling pairing, I think I am also going to work on one for Silica. So I expect to be flamed quite a bit because of her age. Thanks to my so far 6 followers, especially Kyrito who reminded me to change this to M because of chapter 3 and for my future chapters. Wouldn't want the site to be hating on me. :D Anyway, enjoy.**

**Furr**

* * *

Kirito's POV

"Well you have my contact information. Can I go now?" I looked at the business man in glasses in front of me with annoyance. After waking up from SAO I hobbled out of my room in search of someone who could give me any answers about Asuna. What I found was a man who asked 100 questions for every one answer he gave me. Being pulled in to a private room to talk, I had been stuck in the uncomfortable hospital attire for 35 minutes feeling mentally and emotionally drained having to answer a barrage of questions about life in SAO with a throat that hadn't been used in two years.

"Sure. We will be talking to you soon though. According to our logs, you were quite involved when a lot of important events happened, such as player deaths and boss clearings. Our records also show that you had the highest stats, monsters slain, and level out of any player, not to mention you were present when the game's creator, Akihiko Kayaba, was defeated."

"Yea well another time then." _Was all that really true? I knew I had high stats and counts, but the highest? _I turned and began to slowly go back to my room.

"Yes, another time, _Kirito.__" _My body tensed and my I got goose bumps from the way he said my name. _He knows more than he lets on. _Without turning back, I continued walking, clutching my IV stand for support. _Man, my strength stat here sucks. I'll have to work on it._

Going down the hall, I thought about how my transition back to this world would work. _What was I going to do about school? What about the people I had bonded to for over two years? Was everyone just going to pretend that the past two years didn't happen?_

My thought process had a jolting stop as I heard a chilling scream go through the halls. _Someone must be in dire pain. Well it is a hospital after all_. Two doors away from mine, I noticed people peering in to my room as they passed by. Listening as close as I could with my newly awakened ears, I could tell that there was sobbing coming from my room.

Picking up the pace, even if only barely, I staggered through the door and saw a black haired girl on the floor, bawling hysterically, back turned to me. _Was that, Sugu? But what happened?_ Kneeling down as best as I could, I placed my hand on her shoulder, partially to get her attention and partially to support myself, and smiled the best I could. What I saw next I will never forget.

Sugu's head turned and when she faced me I saw her beautiful face distorted; her eyes were crimson from crying, tears were cascading down her face, there was sweat across her brow, and for a second, she looked at me with pure hatred. My smile broke. Seeing the fury in her eyes absolutely crushed me_. I know I wronged her. I know that our growing apart was my fault. Maybe, maybe it would have been better if I did die…_

After a second though, her face changed to straight pain. "How… how… you…" she choked out between sobs. Getting up on her knees she pulled me in to a tight hug, a bit too tight for my current state, and continued to cry. In my ear I heard faint whispering, "but you were gone… I thought… I thought… you were dead…"

Pulling away and breathing I looked her in the eyes and joked, "aww, Suguha, I thought you had more faith in me than that." Her face altered again and she punched my chest, not really hard but I still felt it.

Pulling on the IV stand, I very barely pulled us both to our feet and led us to my bed. "Sorry, I just need a seat. I'm a frail old man now." Sitting down and leaning back against the pillow, I was about to pat the bed offering for Sugu to join me, but she had never let go of my neck and had already proceeded to sit. Pulling her knees under herself, she brought her entire body closer to mine and continued to cry on my chest. Now able to use both hands, I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her back trying to soothe her. Kissing the top of her head several times, I smiled weakly, _the position we are in looks pretty condemning to an outsider._

We sat there another few minutes, her slowing her cries while I rubbed her back and alternated between kissing her head and whispering, "it's okay now. I'm here for you." Hearing a few seconds of smoother breathing only broken by a snort or two, I reached down and grabbed her chin, raising her face to mine. "Feeling better?"

* * *

Sugu's POV

Feeling more composed, I looked at my brother's face confused. _What happened to Kazuto? He hasn't been this nice in years. He hasn't been this, caring, in years. He hasn't acted like, like a brother, in years. _"What happened to you? I was so worried. I thought you had died! You can't just get up and leave like that!" I could see the shock on his face. _Good. It's what he gets for putting me through so much pain, even by accident_. Looking closer, I saw an immeasurable amount of hurt in his eyes, instantly cutting my previous thought and filling me with regret. I kissed his cheek and hugged his neck in response, "sorry. I'm overreacting. I know you didn't do it on purpose."

"Don't be. I put you through enough pain over the years. It's all my fault, Sugu."

I was shocked hearing my nickname come out of his mouth. He had stopped calling me that years before he was trapped in SAO. It was comforting though. I pulled back and looked in his eyes again, "no Oni.. Kazuto. You had your own reasons for what you did. I can accept that now. So it's okay."

A look of intensity invaded his eyes and he spoke in a more passionate voice, "No Sugu. I pushed you away. I want to fix this. You are important to me, more important than you realize. Please, let me make it up to you."

"Buy me a raspberry cream parfait," I joked. _His words are sweet enough, but I wonder if he can go through with being my Onii-Chan again? _Staring deeply, I remembered my awkward night two weeks ago. Then looking down I saw the compromising way I had arranged my body to his and how my arms were wrapped around his neck like I was going to kiss him. Having my face only a few inches from his didn't help matters. I felt the all too familiar heat rush to my face as I let go of his neck and put a bit of space between us. _That looked bad, almost like I wanted to kiss him. I didn't want to though, obviously, I think. Man my emotions are out of control._

Refusing to show him my face, I looked at the floor and continued, "but yea. Okay. Then let's start doing things together like we used to, Oni… Kazuto." After a slight pause I added, "after you get better of course."

"I am quite tired. Lying in bed for two years straight will do that to you." I felt his smile radiate from that comment and grinned myself. Little did he know, I learned exactly how exhausting diving could be.

Getting off the bed, I felt safe enough to show my face to him, and turned towards him. "You know, I did always have faith in you. I was just scared. Anything could have happened." Backing away towards the door, I gave him a small wave and wiped the remainder of my tears away, "bye, Kazuto. I'll be back tomorrow."

**Hope you all enjoyed it. If it's shabby it's because its 6am now that I'm finished. Also, the chapter title is a Skillet reference. :D**


	6. Meetings

**So. I woke up today at 1:30 and figured out EXACTLY how I want the story to end. So now I really want to get there but I can't *cries* There are still too many chapters between. Oh well, better work at it eh?**

**I'm approaching the Fairy Dance arc and I'm not too thrilled about it. Now that they will be interacting directly and I don't want to break the story too much, I'm going to have to go straight from the book for much. Hm. We'll see how it goes. In the very least I will alter the events to further push them together. At the most, I will exclude or completely change certain things that happen in ALO. We'll see how the next few chapters go and how you all respond to them.**

**For now, a chapter in the time between Kirito waking up and joining ALO**

Being home is weird. Kazuto has been awake for a month now and it's almost like he never left. We do hang out a lot now and he's really nice to me, but he never brings up SAO. He only talks about it when he says he's going to the hospital or rehab.

The first two weeks of rehab he was instructed that someone had to bring him and I happily obliged. I wanted to be with big brother again. I would think back to the time in the hospital, _maybe he has changed. Maybe I have another chance to be with him. I better not let it go this time_ I remember remarking firmly.

We would ride the train together to the hospital and talk the whole way, well more I talked and he listened. I would talk about how my tournaments had fared, how Mom was doing at work, Dad's new endeavors overseas, the new technology (excluding the Amusphere that I kept in my room) over the past two years, and anything else I thought he missed. His eyes always perked up by my stories, particularly when I mentioned Kendo and the thrill and skill of it. "A thrill indeed," was always his reply. I never understood the meaning behind his words. Once I asked, but he simply replied that it was sword fighting, what couldn't be thrilling?

During my schpiels, he would ask all his questions, nod interested in my replies, and genuinely be engrossed in whatever I had to say. It was stimulating. I had never had someone to talk to like this in my life. _Maybe if you got yourself a boyfriend. Shush! They only want my breasts._ It was a nice change of pace from venting all my emotions through my sword, whether online or in Kendo. I found myself being drawn to my brother, eager to jump up and help him walk, ready to make any food that took a lot of standing, and assisting in the rehab instead of the nurse. A few days ago I held his hand on the train ride and it didn't faze him at all. _So this is what it's like to become close with someone_. It made me warm and fuzzy inside and from then on I did it. He always accompanied it with a deep look and a soft smile.

Once he was a bit stronger I stopped going to rehab with him because he simply didn't need my help. We didn't stop our trips though. We would go out for lunch (he actually bought me a raspberry cream parfait our first time out, earning a giant hug and kiss on the cheek making him blush), see a movie, or meet with friends that he met because of the game. Today we were headed out to eat with an older friend of his, Tsuboi.

I remember the first time he said he was meeting with someone, Rika-san I believe, from the game and I begged to come, "Please Kazuto. I want to be able to meet the people of your world, the people who put up with Onii-Chan for two years while we finally got some freedom." _Yes, I can accept him as my beloved Onii-Chan again._ The look on his face when I called him that instead of Kazuto was at first an eye-roll from the joke, a gentle smile, a hug, and was that a tear I saw? Obviously he brought me along to meet her. She was nice, if not obviously pining for his attention. Her scrutinizing look drove a dagger in me not to mention the feeling of extreme discomfort. Once hes said I was his sister though, she broke a smile and quit sizing me up, though there was a hint of, something, _jealousy?,_ in her eyes.

Thinking back on this, I didn't even realize the train stopped and Onii-Chan started to rise. Following his lead, he brought me to a small casual restaurant and sat us down in a booth, leaving one side to his friend that had yet to show. Checking his phone, I saw him roll his eyes, punch a few lines annoyed, and put it face down on the table.

"I knew I shouldn't have brought you to meet Klein." _Klein? _I gave him a puzzled look. "Ah, right. In the game his username was Klein, so that's what I've grown to calling him. He's a little, out there, especially when it involves cute girls. We can still leave if you want." _Cute? Did Onii-Chan just call me cute? _I felt my cheeks redden.

"No, no. He sounds harmless. I'm sure I can put up with whatever he has to offer." He looked at me with challenge in his eyes, lowered his head, and shook it laughing. _What'd I say?_

Lifting his head and looking towards the entrance, he whispered, "wanna bet?" His breath cradled my ear and sent a shiver down my spine. _What in the world was…_ I looked towards the door and my thoughts were cut off. Looking from the doorway was a man with wild red hair tied in a bandana. Trailing down, I saw him dressed in extremely fine clothing with a rose on his jacket. _What in the world is_… He looked over my head and waved, then back down at me, eyes wide and smiling.

Hurriedly walking over, he stopped at our booth, bowed deeply, and extended his hand towards me. Too shocked for a greeting, I extended my hand, to which he took, kissed, and returned to me. "Hello. My name is Tsuboi, twenty-four, single, and a good friend of Ki… your brother's." Stunned, I sat there with my hand slightly extended.

Reaching over me, I saw Onii-Chan grab for the man's neckpiece, pull him down face to face (which was only possible inches away from mine I might add) and start to assail him with words and questions I doubted he actually wanted the answers to, "What in the hell are you doing? You realize this is my younger sister right? She's almost ten years younger than you. If I had Elucidator I would kick your ass right now you know that? And what in the world are you wearing?" _Is that all I am to him? A kid? _Feeling hurt I looked away from my brother and frowned.

Completely unfazed, the bandana man responded, "It's called a tuxedo. They're all the rage in western culture. Also, you can't blame me since you failed to tell me how cute your sister is." _Cute? Again? …really? _"Maybe it's in the genes eh?"

Sitting down, the man called 'Klein' continued, "Also, it's your own damn fault you don't have your elucidator. You just had to be the hero and go kill Heathcliff yourself you dummy. You still owe me that meal for forgiving you by the way." _Wait, what? _I was getting extremely lost in their banter.

I turned and saw my brother sigh and gesture to the restaurant, "Where do you think we are idiot?"

Thankfully, the waitress took this moment to walk over and take our orders. Whilst leaving, she eyed Klein's attire and chuckled. Klein happily winked towards her and leaned back to show off the tux.

"Nice to meet a close friend of Onii-Chan's, I'm Kirigaya Suguha." I started, "Anyway, what's all this about? Who's Heathcliff and how are you a hero?" Up to this point I had little knowledge of the game expect what a random internal affairs worker showed up and told my mother and I one day, "Kazuto has been in the front of the game, working towards beating it. Being one of the strongest players in the game, we have taken specific interest in his case and the events that have transpired around him." That was it.

Onii-Chan looked downwards and towards the wall while Klein looked taken aback. "You mean you haven't told them?"

"Does it really matter?" he sighed out in a bothered manner.

Ignoring him, Klein turned towards me and leaned over the table on his elbows. "'Does it matter' he says. Your brother is only the very person who beat the game in a one-on-one fight with the games creator, Kayaba Akihiko." _He what?!_ "He basically saved the six-thousand plus people who were left." _Onii-Chan? HE beat the game?_ "He is the famous hero, the Black Swordsman Ki-UH." _My Onii-Chan, the hero…_

There was a thump under the table and my brother looked at him seething, "I said it doesn't matter. Just let it go. Got it?"

"Yea… Sorry man. I didn't mean any harm. I just thought that your own sister should know…" he trailed his voice off while Kazuto turned away again and gave him an annoyed "Hmph."

Our meal arriving, we dug in. The only mention of SAO after that being about their friends they met up with, some I knew like Rika-san and Keiko-san, and others I hadn't heard of.

Through the meal, my brother seemed to calm down and enjoy Klein's presence. Leaving, they gave a short bow to each other while Klein gave an unnecessarily deep bow to me, and we parted ways, us towards the door and Klein to the waitress that had taken care of our meal.

**Man, I'm really starting to enjoy the thrill of writing a story without knowing where I'm going with the chapter. I hope you enjoyed the Klein bit. He's always been a good bout of comic-relief. **

**Please review whether you hated or loved it. Faithful SAO fans and readers welcome. Good chance I'll write another chapter today. We'll see**

**-Furr**


	7. Discomfort

**So, it's been a while since I've worked on this story. I had a bout of writer's block then I was caught up in the Silica story. Then a day or two of depression yadyadyada, I have returned. I'm thinking closer to changing events in the ALO arc to make the story not a copy/paste from the tv show/novel. Not sure what to change exactly though. I may simply keep the main parts and add more of my own in between. We'll see.**

**Alice- I'm doing my best to not retell the story straight from the book, but soon it'll be hard. Thanks for the compliment though, and glad you like the Silica bit.**

**For now, another chapter starting before the ALO arc**

Sugu's POV

After we had left the restaurant, my brother and I had boarded the train again, headed home. I hesitantly held his hand, feeling an unease radiating from him, obviously bothered by the conversation his friend brought up during our meal. _Maybe I could coax it out of him, show him that he can share with me without being scared._

"Onii-chan," I started off, trying to pull his attention from whatever he was staring at outside. "Can we talk about it?"

He stiffened and his face went rigid, "There's nothing to talk about Sugu." His voice was cold and distant.

_Guess it really bothers him._ "Is it true though…?" I needed to know. _Is my brother the hero his friend claimed? Did he, in fact, personally save over six-thousand people?_

He was silent for a moment. "No. It's not." _It's not? But…_

"So he lied? Why would he do that?" I was lost. _Why tell a story like that, build my brother up to be this great legend? To impress me? I already know Onii-chan is a fantastic person. He's shown me who he really is these last few weeks._

"The people who died, who gave their lives to allow the rest to continue, those are the heroes. I lost my battle, and got a second chance I didn't deserve. I'm no hero, I'm just a filthy beater…" He said the last word bitterly, a word I hadn't even come across in my online adventuring.

I looked at his distant and pained eyes, and pulled him close, clinging to his arm slightly, burying my head in his shoulder, "you survived. That makes you a hero to me."

His tense body slowly relaxed, a "Thank you Sugu," whispered quietly.

We sat there a few minutes, him more relaxed and my mind racing. _Maybe I can finally get some answers now that he can talk about it. Who is he always visiting? What was it like? Did he ever almost die?_

"Hey, Onii-chan? What happened two weeks before you woke up?" _Did I really just ask that? That was my first question, the most embarrassing one on my list? Damn it Suguha._

He seemed surprised at this, "Oh. I didn't know you guys monitored things like that. Well, you see. there was this guy," _wait, wa? A guy? _"He belonged to a group of people,,, that I'm not proud to know. We were out together, not by my choice,,, and,,, well, he tried to… kill me…" His voice trailed off. _Wait, WHAT?! _

Aghast, I let go and sat up straight. "Wait, what happened!? What do you mean he tried to 'kill' you?" I felt a few heads turn to stare at us, but this was far more important at the moment.

"Well you were asking about what happened when my health was less than a half of a percent. That's what happened. He poisoned and stabbed me. It happened. It's not like I was the only one someone tried to murder." He suddenly sounded defensive. I felt ashamed for attacking him like that.

"That's not what I meant at all. I didn't know you almost Died that day. I meant later that night when…" My voice died as I blinked ferociously, face crimson at the words I was about to spill. _I can't believe I almost said that. I should have stuck with the story he suggested._

Kazuto scrunched his eyes, pondering my words. A few seconds too long, his eyes widened and his face turning scarlet. "You mean… you could tell in the real world?" Suddenly embarrassed, he figured out the moment I had been referring to.

Without noticing, we still held hands, both our palms becoming sweaty as we reflected on the subject. "Yea… It was,,, pretty obvious." _Oh my god, are we seriously talking about this? I can't believe I said anything. I'm such a freak. _"Mom almost found out too." _Uh oh. This is headed in a bad direction._

His lips pursed tight. "Almost?" _I had to go and add that. _I sighed internally.

"Yeah. I… fixed… you. Before she came in." I pulled my hand away from his, cursing myself for creating such an embarrassing moment.

He looked straight ahead, unable to speak, his mouth open an inch. Noticing our close proximity, he leaned his head away, ever so slightly. "Thank you…" he muttered.

We sat in silence for the rest of the way home, neither one of us able to look the other in the eye. And, as much as I wanted to, I refrained from holding his hand, frightened my actions would only push him away. _I just got him back, I can't risk that._

* * *

Kirito's POV

Getting home, I went straight for my room, slightly annoyed. _First Klein and his big mouth had to tell my sister that I was some sort of 'hero.' I'll remember to punch him next time I see him. Then Sugu asked a question out of left field, bringing up my sex life. What was that about?_

Bothered, I laid on my bed for a while, going over the events and how I should resolve it. _She doesn't need to know. Isn't it weird? I mean, we have gotten a lot closer… maybe this is the next step in a stronger relationship… I promised myself I would do my best to make it work again…Can she handle it though?... Can… I?_

After a while of fighting with myself, I got up and headed towards my sister's room. Seeing the door slightly ajar, I knocked, beginning to push it open.

I heard a, "come in," from within, and opened the door all the way, seeing Suguha shoving something under her pillow. Turning towards me, she grabbed her blanket and covered her lap, but not before I saw quite a bit of bare thigh on the bed. _Was she in her underwear? _I shook my head to get my brain back on track.

"Can we talk?" I didn't really know how to do this, but I had to try.

She nodded at me. Sitting down on the bed in front of her, I saw her hand moving towards the chair, but stopping.

I took a deep breath and looked deeply at her, _man her eyes are so innocent. Kind of pretty too. _"Her name is Asuna," I began. "She's the one I've been visiting in the hospital. She the girl that saved my life that day, and the girl that sacrificed herself to save me the day I woke up, thinking she would die.." I said those last words warily, unsure of how I sounded, _Stupid? Childish?_ "That night…" I found myself unable to finish this sentence. _This was my kid sister for crying out loud. Can I really be saying things like this? I'm supposed to be a role model._

"Do you love her?" such a simple question. In her eyes though, I saw traces of hurt at my words, almost like she didn't want to hear my answer.

"Yes," I said softly. I knew I loved Asuna. That part was clear. "Since the game ended though, she hasn't woken up, and I can't figure out why." I thought back to the internal affairs man, letting me know that, along with three-hundred others, she hadn't broken the coma. So, every other day since, I would go visit her, silently waiting for the strongest woman I knew to return to me.

"I see…" Suguha looked deep in thought, some anguish in her eyes; _she takes sympathy to a whole new level…_

Finding myself suddenly torn at the memory, I changed the subject. "Klein wasn't completely lying you know. I did fight the final battle, and the game did end because of it. But I will never consider myself a hero, especially when I couldn't do it without her and her selflessness." I watched my sister's eyes perk up slightly, a knowing smile crossing her lips.

"Was it your first time?" She asked. _My first battle? Hardly, but that would be obvious. Then what did she…_ Her real question dawned on me, forcing me to blush at her straightforwardness. _She must really think us to be close,,, to be able to ask a question like that._

I nodded slowly, forcing myself to keep her gaze, though my face was heating up greatly from it.

"I see…" she repeated. The look of slight disappointment returned. _I don't understand…_ "Well, thank you for sharing with me, Onii-chan. You don't want to talk about SAO anymore, do you?" Her face changed, bringing up a tight smile as she queried.

"No… someday though. We'll talk about the tough things."

"Okay. I'm always here for you Onii-chan." Sugu rose to her knees, reaching her arms for a hug. Unbeknownst to her, her blanket slid down again, revealing a pair of striped underwear which I pointedly ignored for her sake, and returned the hug.

"I'm here for you too Sugu. Thank you."

* * *

Sugu's POV

I watched my brother get up and walk out the door, but I barely noticed, already lost in thought. _So, he did… have sex in SAO. Why does this give me heartache? I'm glad he was able to find comfort in such a deadly world, and a girl too. I wonder what she's like…_

I went back earlier in the conversation. _So, he did beat the game after all. I figured he was just being modest. Oh Onii-chan, when will you understand just how special you are. And now I know just how much credit you truly deserve. _I knew he had to be lying on the train. His friend Klein seemed like a bit of a dork, but honest and good about things that mattered, and saving six-thousand plus people mattered a lot.

Making sure my door was closed, I pulled the amusphere out from under my pillow and placed it on my head. About to be lost in the virtual world, I looked down at myself, blushing. _I saw him glance at me. I know he noticed how little I was wearing. This should bother me more... Why doesn't it...? _I felt my insides heat up, quickly covering my body with my blanket, just in case. _Wouldn't want him to walk in and see me exposed without my say so…_My thoughts broke off. _What just came out of my hypothetical mouth? It's supposed to be, I wouldn't want him to see me exposed Period. What's wrong with me?_

**So I took way too long to update this story and I apologize. I was going to make this chapter longer to make up for it, but I feel like the chapter isn't even that good to begin with. We'll see. Maybe I'll work on another after I wake up, because I need sleep (at 7:20 am -_- )**

**Review what you think, criticism or suggestions or w/e. Thanks**


	8. Tales of the Black Swordsman

**Hey everyone. Glad to be able to continue this story. I thought I had lost my taste for it a few times, just writer's block I guess. Thanks for those who reviewed and I hope to see everyone stick around as the story continues.**

**Hm,,, I don't think I actually have anything to say. Like my pink fluffball picture? XD**

**Okay, I won't waste your time. And this plus Maybe one more chapter before Kirito joins ALO. Maybe. I'll let you know how I feel at the bottom of the chapter. Enjoy**

**OH! SHOUTOUT TO L 2207- Gave me a great idea which I will be using as the basis of this chapter, though I think I made it sadder than intended.**

Sugu's POV

It had been a while since Kazuto and I had our heart to heart. Since then I had learned a bit more about Asuna and some about SAO, but nothing really remarkable. Nothing personal. _I want to know more about Onii-chan, not only the world he was stuck in. I want to know about what He did._ I thought about my brother as I rode the train a ways down town, planning to meet up with one of his friends that I had grown to like, Keiko. _Maybe she will have some of the answers I'm looking for._

Kazuto at the moment had left the house to spend some of the day at the hospital, unaware of my intentions to pry into his life. Feeling the train stop, I rose and departed, looking for the familiar bouncy pigtails in the crowd. Easily, I picked Keiko out of the masses and greeted her, "How are you Keiko-chan? You had no problems being allowed to go out?" After the SAO incident, Keiko's parents apparently became extremely anxious whenever she left the house, worried that they would lose her again. It had taken much convincing on her part and some on mine to show she was safe. She was fourteen now after all.

"After promising to be back in a few hours and showing them that my cellphone ringer was on, they let me go." She laughed at the situation, but still some unmistakable frustration hung in her eyes. Perking up and smiling wide, she went on, "plus they gave me a decent amount of col, er, yen for the things I need."

We had planned to go shopping for Keiko's new wardrobe, none of her old clothes fitting her after she woke up from SAO. I thought it would be a fun day out and a good chance to try to learn some things.

I laughed lightly, it not being the first time she misspoke, substituting real things with words from the game. "Well that's good to hear. We'll need it for the amount of armor, I mean clothing we'll have to buy," poking fun at her mistake.

Rolling her eyes at me, we headed towards the nearby shops.

* * *

Stepping out of the small room, Keiko showed off another shirt and skirt pairing, awaiting my approval. With her slim figure and adorable face, almost everything she tried on looked fetching. A small handful of selected clothes in, though, she surprised me with a question.

This time around, she seemed to have taken her time in the dressing room, and came out looking a little embarrassed. _She looks cute though. Her skirt might be a bit short though. I wonder…_"Hey, Suguha? What… what do you think your brother would think of this? Would I look… attractive… to him?" I was caught off guard by this. We had been spending the day enjoying the stylish (and atrocious) clothes we came across, and now she asked this.

Running my eyes over her again, I saw that this particular set seemed made to cling to the person's curves more than the rest, though Keiko didn't have as much as other girls her age. It made me feel bad for the poor girl, especially since she seemed self-conscious about it herself. I had on more than one occasion today notice her glancing at my breasts, with a sort of forlorn look. _Her question though, _I retraced my thoughts back to the task at hand, _why would she ask? _

"Kazuto? My brother has no taste at all. All he wears is black. He wouldn't notice if you were in a tutu and a shiny crown." I chuckled, hoping to make her forget about her question.

Apparently, that's where I went wrong. "Oh… I see…" She looked down at herself, as if seeing herself for the first time, and stalked back in to the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Approaching the door, I called out, "Keiko-chan? Is something the matter?" I heard the shuffling of clothing through the door, but she didn't acknowledge my question. It probably seemed redundant, but I knocked lightly, and called again, "Keiko-chan?" Trying the handle, it gave way, and I proceeded to slip within the tiny room.

Inside, I found Keiko, sitting on the small bench in her underwear, wiping a tear from her face. Joining her, I wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to me, not sure of what to say to comfort the girl. _What did I say exactly? _"Keiko-chan," I said softly.

"Sorry Suguha-chan [This sounds weird to say I think, am I the only one?], I didn't mean to worry you. I just, you were right. I don't know what I was thinking." She continued to wipe silent tear away as I held her, stroking her back.

"Does his opinion really mean that much to you? I mean, he's just my brother…" _Just my brother? Even I knew that was a lie. I adored my brother, he was turning into sweet man._

"He's not just your brother. I… he saved my life. He took care of me. He even watched over me when I fell asleep in his room, enough of a gentleman to take the floor. It may be my first time, but I really like him. Maybe I even love him. I don't know…" _Love him? Onii-chan?_ It was a good thing she couldn't see the sheer shock on my face. At a loss for words, she went on. "What you said though… you reminded me of some of his first words. He told me that I reminded him of you. A little sister figure. He could never see me as anything more."

Listening to Keiko's words, I realized something- _Her words hurt me, and not only because I feel bad for her… but, why? Almost as if I'm in the same boat as her. But that makes no sense. He's… my Onii-chan._ I also thought about how she reminded him of me at all, _she was shorter, and had a thinner, if not more childesque build, with a completely different face and basically everything else. _

Forcing out a smile, I hugged her and pulled her to a standing position. "I guess we'll just have to fix that, won't we? Let's get them," I said, holding up the clothes she just had on. "We can get another in black too if you want." Contemplating, I finished, "how about a new bra too? He is a guy after all. Could get padded if you want; that'll grab his attention." I winked at her, and was rewarded with a laugh and a smile.

"Okay!" she said, instantly perking up, turning back in to the Keiko that I was more acquainted with.

Leaving the dressing room, I received a raised eyebrow from a nearby sales-woman, but nothing else. _I don't know why, but I feel it's important to try to help Keiko-chan see if she can get Kazuto to look at her differently. It doesn't have anything to do with his comparing her to me, does it? Hm._ Following me, Keiko was back in her original clothes as we went to pay.

"Hey, I had a question. What was my brother like, in SAO. You said he saved you, what else do you know about his adventures in the game?" _Maybe now would be a good time for answers._

"Well, he saved me within the first year. I was being reckless in a jungle and almost died, then out of nowhere the monsters disappeared and he was just, there. His other adventures though… I'm not really sure. He kept to himself a lot. He kind of had to. He didn't have many fans." We left the store and headed towards a lunch stand, planning to grab a quick bite to eat.

_People didn't like him? _I was surprised by this, comparing it to how he had been treating me when he came back. _He saved lives though, what problem could people have with him? _"Really? Why is that?"

"I don't know the entire story, but one thing that circulated the entire game, was that your brother was a selfish beater. A majority of the six-thousand people resented him for this fact, even if they never met him. I don't believe it though." She defended him with distaste towards the word beater. _Again that word._

"What is a beater exactly…?" I asked, not sure what the answer could be. _To make thousands of people loathe him, it would have to be pretty bad, wouldn't it?_

"Well, simply, it's a beta testing cheater. According to the rumors, he apparently was in the beta test and had cheated his way to high levels early on, leaving everyone else to die." I pondered over this as we sat down to eat. _I knew he was in the beta test, but cheating?_

"How would that even be possible? The game must have multiple guards against someone trying to hack for their benefit, right?"

"That's the thing. No one can explain it. The best I ever heard was that because one person could trap ten-thousand people in a game, then surely a teenager could hack the death game for his own benefit. I don't buy it though. Ki… He's not like that. Your brother is one of the best people I've met." She ended with a slight blush, reminding me of our conversation earlier.

"I see… Well what else do you know about his time there?" _I could ask him about it later, depending on his mood._

"Hm." I watched Keiko eat a slice of cheesecake as she was lost in her own thoughts. "He never really talked about what happened to him. He only ever worried about my wellbeing and if he could be of help at all. Oh! He was married! I can't believe I forgot that."

I sputtered at this, spitting my drink and earning a few disapproving gazes from around me, "married? What does that even mean?"

Taken aback, she answered, stuttering slightly. "The game's version of marriage. It's not legitimate or anything. It just took everything you had, and shared it with the one person you chose. In SAO, all you had to yourself was your stats and your items. With the marriage system, all of that was shared."

I frowned slightly, regretting my outburst. _He had sex, why is marriage such a surprise. _My thoughts went red at the notion of him always having someone to spend, personal, time with.

"I see… Got any other tales? Should I be concerned about him having kids or extensive property damage or anything?" Lightening the mood, I went back to sipping my tea, sure to not take in too much in case there were other surprises that awaited me.

Giggling and shaking her head, the pigtailed girl replied, "Well besides the fact that he was the only one in the game to dual wield, no, not that I know of. You should ask Liz, er, Rika-chan or Asuna-san. They both spent a lot of time with Kirito. Rika-chan was his personal blacksmith, while Asuna."

"Was his wife," I finished for her dully. It bothered me to say the words. _The idea of Asuna is starting to give me a bad taste in my mouth. I don't even know why. _"Okay then."

Looking at me questioningly, Keiko smiled and readied to head out again, paying for her food.

"Now, let's go find you something more fun for Kazuto." I smirked as we walked towards a different clothing store, one that specialized in undergarments. "Maybe something black, eh?" I winked at her as we continued our day together.

**I didn't mean to make the Silica part sad. It was supposed to be silly and whatnot, but I think my view of her has changed since writing my other story. So I'm sorry about it being OOC.**

**GR. 6 hours for the next GGO episode. I want to see how well they captured the book at this part particularly. Hurry up damn it!**


	9. Dinner

**Hello my lovelies (totally just stole that from Game Grumps, but it works well), I hope you all have been enjoying the story so far. I have been trying to keep up a faster update schedule but sometimes I just don't know what to write. Anyway, here's chapter whatever number Enjoy**

Sugu's POV

My day with Keiko over, I was looking forward to a night of seeing Kazuto. _Of course you'll see him; you live with him. Still, you know what I meant. But do you? _I pondered at my own realization. Sure I loved having my brother back, but, was this much normal? Maybe we were just that close. I couldn't remember having grown apart over the last few years.

Walking through the door, I found him in the kitchen, working on dinner. Looking up from his work, he smiled brightly at me "Hey Sugu. Curry sound good?" Seeing him smile like that did something to me that I didn't expect, I found myself catch my breath, unnerved. _Woah._ Smiling as to not worry him, I simply nodded and headed upstairs with more urgency than necessary. _What was that just now? Just catching the view of his face with such a grin stirred something weird in me. I need to stop having these weird feelings about him. It's almost feeling like more than a brother-love type thing._ I shook my head and threw that thought away. _Stop it brain; you don't know what you're thinking._

Changing from my daily attire, I ran a few thoughts through my head. _He's your brother. You're just happy to see him. You missed him and you're just not used to being this close to someone. Don't misinterpret it. _Maybe if I told myself that enough then I would be able to get that weird feeling out of my head and my heart back to a regular pace. Sitting in my room wasn't helping, so I headed downstairs to check if dinner was done.

Reaching the kitchen, I found Kazuto setting the table, not noticing my return. Quietly, I inspected his face, which seemed to be deep in thought. His face was tight as I heard him mumble to himself in frustration. Though most of it was too low to hear, I heard the words, 'truth,' 'unforgivable,' 'Sugu dammit' through the aggravated whispers. _He was thinking about me, and angry… Did I do something to hurt him? _The notion of this tightened my insides a bit, so I walked in to the kitchen, more force in my footsteps than necessary, just to be sure he heard my approach.

Looking at my unexpected arrival, I watched as Kazuto's expression became light again, with a hint of trouble sticking, though he was obviously trying to hide it. "Anything I can do to help?" I asked, gesturing to the table and food.

"Nah, it's all covered Sugu. Let's just eat." Sitting, we both bowed our heads with a quiet 'Itadakimasu' and began to eat. "So how was your day with Silica-chan?"

Kirito's POV

I started the conversation simply with Sugu about Silica, trying to seem nonchalant, but inside I was deeply curious about what they talked about. As far as I knew, my sister hadn't really talked to my SAO friends besides the beast-tamer and I wanted to know why. With a strong personality, I figured she would end up liking Liz more.

Watching her recall her day with Silica, most of it seeming innocent, clothes shopping and food, I noticed a hesitation in her words. _Was there something she wasn't telling me? What did she and Silica talk about?_

"She told me you were married by the way," I choked on my food a bit at this. The marriage should have been kind of expected because of our conversation last night, but having it laid on the table like that was bothersome. Studying her, I came to the conclusion that as impactful as this was, there was still something she wasn't telling me.

"Yea… I was, to Asuna." She seemed wounded at my words, _Was she insulted that I didn't tell her directly?_

Reaching across the table, I took her hand and smiled, trying to comfort her. "I didn't mean to hide it or anything; there are just some things I don't feel ready to share yet. I'm sorry that I wasn't honest about that though." She simply looked at our clasped hands, almost as if she didn't hear a word I said._ Does this bother her suddenly? I thought she wanted to do this. Didn't our relationship become this close?_

"Um,,, yea. I understand. Thank you for that." Retracting her hand, she grabbed her tea and sipped it, then kept them close to her plate, as if to prevent me from doing that again. _She sure seems bothered by that now. Seems kind of sudden too…_

Returning to my own food, I looked up at Sugu's face, which was slightly downcast, as if hiding herself. "Are you sure there's nothing else on your mind? You seem, distraught." She was starting to worry me. Usually her attitude was more cheery and her conversation light. Often, she was the one trying to encourage me to talk.

"Nothing! I'm fine!" she raised her head as well as a hand, trying to physically dispel my concern. Her cheeks were tinted quite a bit, but from her overreaction, I figured I shouldn't push it.

We ate the rest of the meal in silence. Rising first, she began to clean up while I finished. Joining her soon after, we cleared the food and table and started the dishes, still without speaking. The whole time, Sugu seemed to be having an inner battle, some sort of conflict of feelings. As we finished and she hurriedly walked away, I stopped her, "Sugu, wait."

Seeming jolted, she turned towards me, trying but failing to reach my gaze. I grabbed her arm and hesitantly pulled her in to a soft hug. Her body was rigid as I did so. _Must be some struggle she's having. I hope she'll be okay. _I hugged her closer, but soon realized that her body only became tighter. _The fact that her chest had grown considerably in the past few years didn't help either. _I noticed her bodily change quickly after waking up from SAO, but right now it was simply, in the way.

After a few seconds, I heard a light, "Onii-chan," in my ear, questioning me slightly. _Crap. I hadn't actually given a reason that I wanted a hug. Plus she already denied having something on her mind. _"Um, I just wanted to say thank you. As embarrassing as it could have been last night, I'm glad we have been able to become this close. It means a lot to me." I heard a small sigh from her, her body still not relaxed.

"Love you, Sugu." Her body's intensity increased tenfold for a second, consequently raising my concern. Then, it was as if she melted in to my arms, pulling me tightly and burying her head in to my neck.

"Love you too, my Onii-chan."

Letting go, she turned and sped out of the kitchen. I heard a slight sniffle as she left. _At least I could cheer her up,_ I thought. Little did I know…

Sugu's POV

Running upstairs, I closed and locked my door, hoping to not see Kazuto again until morning. Something was seriously wrong with me. _I haven't felt this way before. This can't just be loving my sibling anymore. But then, what was it? _I jumped and buried my face in to my pillow, trying to calm my raging heartbeat. _I just need sleep, that's all. The talk with Silica-chan just put weird thoughts in to my head. I'll be fine in the morning._

**OHHH IT'S HAPPENING. SHE'S REALIZING HER FEELINGS FINALLY. OR IS SHE? **

**Anyway, what'd you think of the chapter? All reviews welcome and I hope you enjoy the story so far.**

**Back to canon soon. Not sure if looking forward to it or not. Adios**

**-Furr**


	10. Falling

**So rereading my last chapter, I realized I don't like it very much. It felt too,,, meh. Rushed, amateurish, and where I wrote simple words I should have shoved meaning and expression and detail but I just used the simple words. Ug.**

**Snowbunny-Glad you like it. That's why I'm writing it, I agreed that there weren't enough SuguXKirito stories that weren't straight smut. So yea. **

**SER- WHERE?! I CAN'T FIND THEM! I mean, I know what happens in the story, I read quite a bit ahead. But online there are only the first 11 episodes, with every other website having a timer countdown to episode 12. You got a website you hacked or something? XD**

**Anyway, hopefully this chapter will help make up for the last one. RETURN OF THE CANON**

**Enjoy**

Sugu's POV

*BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP*

Rising from my bed groggily, I stared at my alarm blaring at me. Sighing and turning it off, I cursed the early morning. Usually I enjoyed the crisp early air and the tranquility one could only get from being up at the crack of dawn, but after last night, I wish I stayed asleep.

I recalled the last few hours. Me, tossing and turning, creating uncomfortable knots out of my bedding, sweating profusely, all the while dreaming. I saw Kazuto, always from a distance, mountaintops apart. He would stare at me across the gorge, eyes piercing me far too much for the distance between us. Then, he turned and walked away. Of course, I instinctively cried out to him and reached my hand towards him, only to find myself falling in to the valley below, endless falling in to the blackness. Looking up from my fall, I didn't even get a view of him looking down at me, he had simply left, not caring.

Shaking myself into This reality, I got out of bed and got changed, looking forward to one of the only things I knew could ease my mind. Wearing my practice uniform, I grabbed my shinai and headed downstairs and outside into the yard.

Getting in to my starting stance, I took a deep breath and began to swing, performing the basics without much conscious effort. Taking in the early morning chill, my lungs filled with an icy breath, calming my uptight nerves, or at least, I was hoping it would. Continuing my warmup, waves of memories began to crash down on me. Kazuto waking up, smiling and holding me._ Swing. Harder! _Kazuto spending days with me, holding hands on the train. _Swing. Faster! _Kazuto talking to me about more delicate things, his love and relations with Asuna. _SWING. HARDER! _Kazuto holding me and telling me he loved me last night.. _Swing… DAMMIT! _I took my shinai in one hand and chucked it at the ground, my frustration boiling over a bit.

Collapsing to the ground, I pulled my knees up to my chest, burying my face into my legs, and wept. _Why do you do this to me Kazuto… Why do you have to play with my heart…_

From my side I felt an encompassing embrace, a hug from nowhere, and a soft, "hey," in my ear. _Kazuto._ I froze momentarily, then let it go, no longer caring. _He already saw me break down, might as well let my tears flow. _

I released my legs and clenched the shirt of my brother, grasping at him. Hiding my face in his chest, I poured out my insides, not through words, but through nonsensical muffles that he surely couldn't understand. "Shhh….." He wrapped his arms tighter around my body, stroking my back lightly, trying to calm me with his cooing. "It's okay. You're okay."

Continuing to bawl, I couldn't help notice the irony screaming in my face, the one who caused all the tears was holding me lovingly. Breaths breaking, I coughed a few times, calming my sobs into small whimpers. Kazuto continued to rub me affectionately, waiting until I was able to speak.

Hesitant, I pulled back, staring at the ground, hiding my eyes under my bangs. Folding my hands in my lap, I clenched them slightly, ashamed. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…"

Suddenly, I felt something brush my face, his palm pushing my bangs back and lifting my head, forcing me to look at him. Smiling he leaned his face in to mine.

_Is he… me… kiss me… _My eyes bulged in shock at his incoming face. Instinctively I leaned my face forward, lips slightly out. _Onii-chan…_

Lightly, his lips brushed my cheek and he pulled back, smiling again. His smile faded and was replaced by confusion, his eyes tightening. "Um, Sugu?" I reeled my head back quickly and wiped my face of any emotion, aside from the scorching heat the invaded my skin, threatening to burn me alive.

"Huh!? What?! Nothing. Nevermind." I waved my arms frantically. Trying to dispel any memory of what just happened, hoping to distract him.

Becoming concerned, I saw Kazuto purse his lips and hold out a hand to me. Taking it softly, he helped me up. Reaching down, he grabbed my discarded shinai and walked, hand in hand, to the porch, sitting down. Awaiting us was a bottle of water, partially drunk.

Sitting tense, I let go of his hand and took the water and began to drink it, not realizing how parched I was.

Feet hanging off the edge, Kazuto's eyes perused the ground below us. "You want to talk about it?"

Caught mid sip, I slowly lowered the bottle, resting it in my lap lazily, "Not…really." _It would be… too painful._

Nodding to himself, he lifted the sword and held it upright. "Hm, really light." _Light?_

"Actually, it's timber bamboo. Supposed to be decently heavy."

"Oh, I meant, compared to what I'm used to." _What he's used to…? _"Want to have a match? It could help relieve whatever is bothering you, you know, if you want." _Actually that's what I thought the kiss was for… what I preferred anyway… Wait, What did I just say?!_

"Hm? A match?" I asked, taking a drink, face trying desperately to hide the confusing tempest ripping my internal structure apart. _A match would help distract me at least._

"Sure. We have grandpa's old gear. Let's do it."

"You sure? You've only been in rehab for two months." I looked over his body, most of him still decently thin and frail looking, though he had been thin his whole life. _I wouldn't want to hurt him._

He nodded confidently, taking the now empty water bottle and crushed it in his hand. Sure it was plastic, but he used to barely be able to hold his arms up at all, let alone a water bottle.

* * *

Bowing, I looked up at Kazuto, now in full gear. As expected, the padding hung a bit loosely on his skinny frame, but he appeared unbothered by it.

Getting in to my regular stance, the tip of my shinai meeting eye level, I paused, unable to contain my laughter. "What kind of silly stance is that exactly?" His sword in one hand, head and left side of his body wide open.

"Mine," he stated simply, mouth curling into a smile. _He appears confident, almost threatening. Just what exactly…_

My thought was cut off, him suddenly charging towards me, swinging. Surprised, I blocked his attack on pure instinct, followed up with a counter thrust, which he dodged.

Several times, I swung, slowly building in to the more complex attacks. Still, he continued to evade them, sometimes by mere inches. His ability surprised me. _When did he get so good?_

Attacking simultaneously, we ended up in a battle of sheer force. Quickly adding a second hand, I saw Kazuto falter, unable to hold me off. Seizing the opportunity, I shoved him back and swung straight down. *Crack*

His head jolted a bit, receiving the full force of my blow. Stumbling, he leaned on his shinai. "Ow…"

"Oh, god! Are you okay Onii-chan?" I closed the gap between us and studied his face concerned. _Sure he caused my problems, but I never wanted to actually hurt him…_

Waving me off, he stood up straighter, breathing heavily. "So I'm guessing that means you're feeling better?" _Better? Was I? The match did help clear my head, but my heart was still in chains, not sure what to do. _Nodding slightly, I saw him break out a grin. "Well then, totally worth the bump on the head. If you ever need someone to beat up again, I'm always here for you. Okay?" I nodded again stupidly, unable to form words.

Swinging his sword behind him, Kazuto held it over his shoulder for a second. Then, as if realizing what he was doing, he chuckled and brought it forward again. "Whoops." _What in the world?_

Washing up by the fountain, I thought back to his skill during the match. _Unbelievable for someone who quit kendo, not to mention he was stuck in a game for two years…_ "Have you been practicing?"

"Oh, you know. Swordplay is fun. I might end up doing it again. Feel like teaching me, Sugu-sempai?"

"R…Really? Sure! I'd lo… It'd be a lot of fun." _Too close. _My face darkened a bit. "By the way Onii-chan, I have a surprise for you." He looking at me curiously, waiting for me to explain. Considering quickly, I remembered what I thought would be a kiss today and decided to tease him. "Nah, I'll keep it a secret a bit longer." Curiosity turning to quizzical, he stared at me like I was insane.

* * *

Kirito's POV

"Say your final goodbye, Hero-kun, then get out." [Man that was short]

Sugu's POV

"Onii-chan? You can use the bath now" I raised my voice through his door. My answer was silence. _Is he asleep already?_ Knocking lightly, I slowly opened the door, careful not to wake him. I was blasted in the face with chilling air. Shivering, still wet from the bath, I walked in, seeing Kazuto awake and sitting on his bed. "God Onii-chan, it's freezing in here. You'll catch your death in this cold." Making my way to the heater, I turned it on, surprised that it wasn't covered in ice from the way I felt.

"Sugu, please…just... go away." _Go away? What did I…_ Still shivering, I turned to face the voice. _!_

It was only then did I notice my brother's behavior. His face was downcast, staring at the floor, not noticing the freezing cold. The frightening part was his expression, as if all hope and joy in the world was utterly gone. As if the world crumbled where he sat, simple things like comfort, heat, life, didn't matter.

Instantly I was on my knees, face level with his, though his eyes refused to move from the spot on the floor. "What's wrong Kazuto? What happened?" _What could make him this way? He's usually so carefree._

He continued his lost gaze, slipping out a low, "…nothing." _Nothing?! There was no way that nothing would drive him to act this way._

"Tell me! What happened?! Was it… her?" _He spent the better part of the day at the hospital, what else could have happened? _"Please… Onii-chan…"

Shakily, he raised a hand to his face, wiping away tears I couldn't see under his hair. "She's... leaving… forever. I can't do anything to stop it." More tears streamed down his face as he began to sob lightly.

Lifting his face, I wiped off some off the dampness and pulled it to mine, holding my lips to his cheek. Releasing his face, I held it to my chest, listening to his muffled cries of anguish. Feeling him wet my shirt with his crying, I found it to be my turn to coo him softly. "Shhh… it's okay Onii-chan." As I spoke I couldn't help but be acutely aware of his face being buried in my soaked breasts, especially since the cold was,,, affecting them. _I can't think of things like this when I'm trying to comfort him. It's selfish and wrong._

"You can't give up if you truly love someone. You just have to fight for it. I know you can." _Who was I kidding. I'm having the same problem, and I can't deny it any longer. This boy, this man. My cousin. I'm desperately in love with him. I don't care if it's wrong. My heart has already betrayed me, now owned by the weeping one in my arms. _

I didn't bother to try to verbally calm him anymore. I knew the more I talked about love and him going after her, more my own heart would chip and crack, until I myself would break down. So I sat there, him relenting into my shirt while I held him as close as I could,, stroking his hair and letting out the occasional 'shh...' My own pain was reflected in his torment, knowing that I would never get anything more from him. _I would never be the one he thought of at the end of the day. I would never be… his._

Slowly, his cries died down and his labored breathing rested, slowing to a more peaceful rate. Delicately, I laid his head down and covered him with the blanket. _He looks so peaceful now…_

Laying down next to him, I allowed myself to cry, reliving the memories of him being lost to that world, him waking and holding me, his constant kindness to me… All my thoughts adding fuel to the fire, my tears added to the dampness of the night as I trembled, no longer from the cold. Opening my eyes painfully, I looked at his serene face. _Once… I just need… one._

Before I could stop myself, I raised my palm and held his cheek and planted my lips firmly on his, uncaring of whether he woke up. I poured all of my love, my desire, and most of all, my torture, into kissing his unflinching lips. It didn't last nearly long enough, but I let him go, resting my forehead against his, continuing to weep quietly.

Kirito's POV

_The edge of a cliff. I was holding Asuna in my arms on the edge of a cliff, afraid to let her go. "Asuna, I love you." She hugged me affectionately, and mimicked my words back to me. I closed my eyes, relishing the moment, similar to when I would hold her at our home on floor 22._

_Loud clanking metal. The sound of clashing steel filled my ears, different from the sounds of crossing swords I was so used to. "Asuna?" I then realized she was no longer in my arms, being torn out by large chains, binding her and holding her in the air. "Asuna!" The chains extended to the sky, where they connected to a puppeteer's handle. Holding that handle was a colossal figure, thin in shape and insanity dancing in his eyes. His other hand came down to the significantly smaller Asuna and put her in his palm. Then, in one fluid motion, he crushed her in his palm. "ASUNA!"_

_I reached my hand out, only to grab air, the sound of maniacal laughter consuming me. Below me, the Cliffside gave out. And I plunged, falling through space, passing the outside of Aincrad, passing our house on floor 22, falling past his floating feet as he watched from above. Finally, I hit… water? I plunged into the inviting ocean, sinking at a rate not possible. I was... alone._

My eyes snapped open, body paralyzed and unmoving.

**So. I took a lot more from the canon than I wanted too. I haven't been looking forward to this because I don't want to copy paste. I'm going to (as you can tell) try my best to make it my own without ruining the story. Tell me what you think so far of the story and me dipping back in to the canon. You like it, hate it, want to request a specific scene or moment, anything, review or message me. I love reviews and messages. :D Hope to quicken my update speed. Hang in there. Should be no longer than a week though. Love you all**

**00Furr**


	11. Sleep

**So this will be a decently fast update, since I did one only 2 days ago. Hope you guys liked it. Again rereading it I realize that some words I used I wish I had changed, but oh well. **

**Anyway, so I have been having Major conflict over this chapter. I had two ways I wanted to do this, both of them contrasting SO much. I literally just spent the past 10 minutes sitting with my arms crossed and my eyes closed, fighting myself on which way I would do this chapter. Maybe at the end I'll throw it in my author's notes how the other way would have been. **

**Hmm**

**Anyway, I love all the support I've gotten so far. It means a lot to know how much you all enjoy my work. :D**

**For now, enjoy**

Kirito's POV

Breathing heavily, I twitched my frozen body, slowly rising to an elbow. Slowly, I calmed my heartbeat as well as my labored gasping. Looking towards my window, I realized that it was only a dream, my fears not being realized. The moon had passed by leaving my room many shades darker than before I passed out. Eventually, I fell back, laying down from mental and emotional exhaustion.

Bringing my hand upwards towards my face, I felt a dampness on the sheets. I ran my hand over it lightly. _I know I cried, but this much? I thought I only cried on Sugu… Man have I changed… _

Reaching my hand forward I brushed more damp cloth, though more bulging. I sighed internally. _Even on my… second pillow?_ Brushing my hand over it more, I was thoroughly confused. Gently, I worked towards figuring out what exactly I wept on and probably stained this time. It's_… like a pillow in firmness, but less flawed. _At one point I brushed my palm against something stiff and protruding, baffling me even more. _What in the?_

Reaching upwards with my other hand, I grabbed my phone, turning it on, using the light to finally answer my question. Laying before me, was Sugu, her face red, eyes cast down towards my hand on… her breast. In her eyes I saw extreme embarrassment and a trace of something… insane. _Contentment? _I felt her shiver under my fingers. _From the cold…or...?_

Pondering much too long, I instantly realized I hadn't stopped myself, and snapped my hand backwards. "I…I… I…" _Am an idiot? Am sorry? Didn't know? Should go? Would understand if you punched me? _"I…"

In one fluid motion, Sugu cut off my thoughts wrapping one hand around the back of my head, the other my waist, and her ankle around the bend of my knee. Pulling all at once, she held me close. I could feel every bit of her body touching mine, not an inch of space. Keeping me cheek to cheek, she whispering in my ear, "Bad nightmare?"

I blinked in surprise. _There was no way she didn't know what I just did. Is she simply just… letting it go? _It was impossible to speak, so I simply let out a pathetic, "mhm." The memory of the dream washed over me again, sending my body in to a spiral of emotional wrenching. _All… alone._

"I'm sorry…" _She's sorry? I just groped my sister and she's apologizing?_ "I'm here for you… always."

Allowing myself to relax in her embrace a bit, I cleared my throat. "Well… you always came to me with your nightmares. Remember?" I tried to play it off with a small chuckle, to ease the tension. _Fail._ An image of a crying Sugu holding a small blanket wiping her eyes as she asked to sleep with me popped into my head. Always letting her, I would hold her close, _not as close as this though, _and coo her back to sleep. _Now she's holding me… so close. Plus we're older. Shouldn't this be… wrong?_

"Oh… those." She rolled those words out slowly. "Kazuto… I… I never had nightmares. At least not nearly that many." _She didn't? _"I just…" Her voice cracked and I felt tears fall from her face onto my cheek. "I wanted to be close to you again. I just wanted my brother back." Her tears began to flow more steadily as I again felt her tremble, now taking in the feeling with my whole body. "I love you… Onii-chan."

Smiling lightly at her words, I closed my eyes. "I love you too, Sugu." _I would do anything for my sister. She's too important to me now. _

Sugu's POV

Crying into his shoulder now, I replayed Kazuto's words again in my head. _"I love you too, Sugu." He would never know… He would never understand what I meant by saying I loved him… Never…_

Slowly, out of sheer lack of strength, I quieted my sobbing, and slowly fell asleep, wrapped in my brother's embrace.

* * *

*Poke Poke* Something jabbed at my face, unpleasantly waking me from my restless sleep. _What dared? Just go awayyyy. _I swatted my hand at the thing. _I just want more sleep_.

"up Sugu," I heard faintly. Then a pinch of my cheeks stretching out my face. _Now it was really starting to get annoying._

Reluctantly, I sat up, ready to face whatever had the audacity to disturb my… well I couldn't call it peace. Wiping my eyes, I saw Kazuto sitting on my bed. _My bed? Wait… this isn't my room. _"Ohayō" [Am I the only one that loves that word? Yes? Okay]

"Ohayō Onii-chan." My words came out lazily, still half asleep, rolling off my molasses covered tongue. _This is…Onii-chan's room. I'm in Onii-chan's bed. Hm._ My semi-consciousness still not fully realizing anything.

"Ohayō" Kazuto smiled warmly at me, trying to wake me up gently. His intentions made me warm and fuzzy inside. _I'm in Onii-chan's bed. We…slept together last night. He… grabbed… _My brain finally clicked, jumping in to second-gear.

Turning crimson, I looked down at myself. _I'm practically Spilling out of my shirt! Why didn't I button up after the my shower?! _"I… I… Um…" I proceeded to cover myself and jump out of the bed. Rushing out the door, I felt him grab my elbow, preventing my retreat.

"Sugu wait! Please, can we talk?" _Talk? Now? Like… this? _My thoughts raced back in time, pulling out how I held his hand there at the hospital, forward to last night when I shoved his face into my cleavage as he wept, then back to how he felt me last night, how much I… enjoyed that. I blushed harder, if that was even possible.

"Y…Yes?" I choked on my words. _What could he need? I already gave him my heart and unknowingly part of my body. He smashed the first… Can't I be left with… anything?_

"I wanted to thank you… and apologize. I didn't mean to…" his voiced trailed to nowhere, his cheeks taking a turn to redden, and I saw his eyes involuntarily throw a glance towards my breasts.

Closing my eyes, I forced my breathing back to normal, _My heart rate is another matter entirely. _Attempting to look much more composed than I actually was, I nodded. "It's… okay. You didn't know. Plus… it's you, so, I don't… really mind." _I said WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?! _"Well… bye!" I took a second go at escaping to my room, slamming the door and flopping on my bed.

Unable to cry after such a long night of tear shedding, I replayed the last few conscious hours in my head. Holding Kazuto, kissing Kazuto asleep, his hands, touching my nip… *blush*… how much I… liked… it. _I'm sick. Something is seriously messed up with me. That's basically incest!_ I continued to shout at myself, all the while knowing my one retort to shut up the rest. _I don't care._ I didn't care. My heart didn't care. My heart was a greedy bastard that did as it pleased. For all it gave a damn, as long as Kazuto was here, he was the one I would pine for. I didn't have a choice.

Not a fucking choice.

* * *

**I wanted to continue, but first I want to see what you guys think of this chapter as well as get more of my thoughts down. Sorry that it is short but at least it is a sooner update than expected.**

**Review, flame, PM me, anything. Tell me what you think so far and of this chapter.**

**Oh yea, the other way. I was going to keep awake, but not let him know. She would pretend to sleep and see what happened.**

**-Furr**


	12. Shame

**So I'm still getting hit with a decent amount of writer's block these days. Especially those of you waiting on an update for my other story, I apologize. I'm just a bit lost on where to go with it and how to continue without making it really bad. I'll update it soon. This story seems to be coming to me easier at the moment. That'll switch back and forth between my stories for whatever one is flowing better for that week or so. ATM I'm trying to do this chapter with a splitting headache but I know I promised I'd get an update out soon. **

**A lot of people have been messaging or reviewing saying how they want Sugu and Kirito to end up together. Trust me, I would like nothing more than that too. I have plans. Don't fret tooooo much, just a lil. XD**

**To unnamed guest- glad you liked it. Sorry this update took a while.**

**What you are about to read I did not intend to write, but it happened anyway. For those that are disappointed or offended by the OOCness or other reasons, Gomen**

**Enjoy**

Sugu's POV

Pounding in to my pillow, I continued to play the night's events in my head, focusing far too much on how Kazuto felt to me. Frustrated and tired of beating the plush fabric, I flipped over on my back and sighed deeply. Bringing one hand up, I brought my fingers to my lips and tentatively stroked them. _They were… so… soft. They felt… perfect. They felt right. Onii-chan's lips felt like they belonged on mine… _I followed this thought, briefly forgetting my feelings of self-disgust.

_I want to… again… I want… _My thoughts traveled to minutes later, as I laid there wiping my tears, he had arisen, shaking and breathing in a manner only a drowning person could compare. I watched his silhouette as he calmed himself and rested back down. Believing him ready to sleep again, I prepared to quietly slip out when I knew he returned to unconsciousness. Before I knew it though, I felt him fumbling around. Puzzled, I was ready to reach out to him, only to be stopped by a sensation… A s_ensation so… sensual…_

Closing my eyes, I could slightly feel his hand caressing my breast again. Obviously it wasn't a conscious decision of his, but I found it,,, exciting, nonetheless. Reaching my hand up, I gently grasped myself. He may have not realized it, but in his efforts, he found my nipple and pinched it gently. Likewise, I did the same. I gasped. _His hands… so… tantalizing. Inside me, something… stirring. My core aches… So… hot…_

Reaching forward, I saw myself pull him into a hungry kiss, holding his hand against my chest. His hand squeezed and fondled, his other arm wrapping around underneath me and planting firmly against my backside. I felt myself being lifted, now towering over him as his hand snaked up my shirt. Arching my back, I felt skin contact, now gently caressing the more sensitive parts of me. His hand on my rear gradually moved towards my front. Teasing my waist band, he gently slid a finger inside the material. "Onii-chan… please," I purred breathily, from both lack of air from kissing him so fiercely, and from anticipation as to what he was about to…

Snapping my eyes open, I found myself in my own bed once again. My left hand had found itself in my shirt, touching myself ever so lightly, while my right was tracing the inner thighs of my pajamas. _WHAT AM I DOING?!_ I retracted both of my hands and looked at them, both in shock and horror. _DID I SERIOUSLY START TO… DO THAT, THINKING OF ONII-CHAN?! What is wrong with me?! Why do I have to be this… sick?_

Reaching above my head, I grabbed the first thing my hand touched, and threw it as hard as I could. Watching the tint of gold fly, I saw it hit the side of my desk with a loud *Crack* and fall to the ground in multiple pieces.

Pulling my knees up, I found myself shedding tears once again, partially out of pure hatred towards myself and my thoughts, and partially in agonizing realization that it could never happen. _I'm starting to prefer death to this… this torture._

*BAM*

"Sugu!"

* * *

Kirito's POV

Coming out of the shower, I was preparing to head out for the day, having received and email from Agil. _That picture… looked just like Asuna. _I kept the image in my mind, attempting to make some sort of sense out of it. _How in the world…_

Walking across the hall, lost in thought, I was wiping my damp neck with a towel, on route to finding the rest of my clothing for the day.

"Onii-chan… please..." I stopped in my tracks. _Sugu? But where… And that tone… dreaming? Or something else… _My mind went back to the night before, remembering the unexpected look Sugu gave me when I realized I had been groping her. _I could have sworn it was a look of... pleasure. But that was impossible… Right?_

Walking to her door, I leaned towards it, not sure if I should disturb her. _I think I embarrassed her enough for a while. Maybe she would be happy if I left her alone for a couple of days…_ Ready to leave, my steps faltered. From within the door, I heard heavy breathing, which stopped abruptly. About to continue, I heard a loud crack. Turning the handle of the door, I banished my preservation about her privacy, more worried about her well-being, and slammed the door open. "Sugu!"

On her bed, I saw a sight nearly as pitiful as the one I put on display the night before. Curled in a ball, Sugu looked up at me, her face flushed with color, hair disheveled, and eyes bursting with liquid anguish. Rushing to her bedside, I pulled her into my arms securely, worried about my sister who I loved dearly.

* * *

Sugu's POV

Once again, I found myself stupefied that my brother found me in such a pathetic state, all because I couldn't control my feelings for him. Pulling me towards him, he once again kissed my cheek and stared deeply in to my eyes. "What happened Sugu!?" _What happened? I love you and just thought of you inappropriately and I hate myself and know you could never accept me. And you look so inviting without a shirt… and if you keep looking at me… like that… I just might…_

I forced myself to pull away from him, "nothing…" knowing that the gesture probably wounded him. _He was only trying to help. That's all._

I didn't care. _He needs to go away. He needs to leave me alone. If he knew what was best for him… If he knew how I felt…_ More tears rose and cascaded out of my body, a deep shudder mixing in to my sobs. Not bearing to look at him, I returned his words from last night, "Kazuto, please… just… go away." But he didn't let go. He wouldn't let go. He hugged me tighter and rested his head on my shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye, I found he had propped himself up on my bed, sitting cross legged. Suddenly, I felt him pulling at me.

Struggling with my weight and his apparent weakness, Kazuto somehow brought me in to his lap, cradling me and rocking us slightly. _Damn you… brother. You just don't know when to stop… _I would say it took every fiber of my being to not raise my head and kiss him with as much emotion, passion, and possibly tongue, as I could muster. _If only..._

But it didn't. It was easy not to do that. _He would never accept it. _In my head, there was a strict image, one that ruled over my body, forcing me to not do anything rash. It was him, Kazuto, throwing me aside, calling me names and cursing me, "sick freak, fucking inbreeding piece of trash! You sadistic whore excuse of a sister!"

I cried at my own image. In my head, he had already denounced me, begun to loathe me, and crushed every good feeling I could have had. In reality, he was rubbing my back affectionately, whispering soft words of comfort into my ears, and acting like the perfect man I knew him to be.

"You don't have to tell me. Just, know I am here for you, and that I love you. I will always love you Sugu."

… _So… nice to me… Why? _"No…you won't…" I sighed those words into my knees, unsure if he heard me and unsure if I even cared that he did.

* * *

Kirito's POV

'_No you won't.' I'm sure that's what she said. She can't mean that though. What possible reason could she give me that would make me not care for her? She could hate me and I would still love her. Hell, she could tell me she was a part of Laughing Coffin itself, and I don't think I couldn't love her. She was my cousin, no, sister. She would always be one of the most important things in my life._

Continuing to gently sway her, I focused on her beating heart, it pounding rapidly, though slower than when I first began to hold her. _Me and her had a bond. It was strong, and special. I can see that in the past two months, and especially the last few days. I have never let someone see me so weak. The only other person who had was in a hospital bed right now. I can guess from how strong willed Sugu is that she doesn't let others see her like this either. We can do things with each other we would never do to other people. For that, I am glad._

Gradually, Sugu's sobs died, along with the pace of her heart. Her shudders stopped too, her body becoming stable as her breathing became slow and deep. Her arms became looser, and looking down, I could see that she had dozed off, exhausted from whatever emotional trauma she had to endure, similar to the way I did last night.

Carefully, I released my arms around her and placed her on her side. Grabbing her blanket, I covered her body to where I thought she would be comfortable. Looking down at her peaceful face, though still tear stained, I lightly grabbed her right hand. Smiling at her calmness, I raised it to my face and kissed her knuckles lightly. Lowering it I caught a whiff of something… unexpected. Hesitantly, I raised it again, and took a questioning inhale. _!_

Dropping her hand immediately, I turned and left the room. _That was…_ I felt my face burn itself dry, recognizing instantly what the smell was on her hands.

**So that's enough for now. I think. Now that I'm writing I don't want to stop, but I should, at least to give a cliffhanger. Well, this one was really weak.**

**Anyway, this chapter-NOT PLANNED. She was going to cry, he was going to go to talk to Agil. Then continue of the canon. Apparantly, I have a problem sticking to the plan. So again if you didn't like this, I'm sorry.**

**Also, I wanted to cry writing this. Fuck**

**Review or PM me your thoughts, whether you enjoyed it or are offended by the very idea of Sugu almost masturbating**

**-Furr**


	13. Perversion ALTERNATE TO SHAME

**Heyo. So a few things. 1- This is the voted on chapter. Final tally, 24=Yes 5=No For those who voted "and make it dirty," that was a joke. I have no idea if this is what you wanted, but I tried. I couldn't just completely ruin all I had worked for. If you were not interested in a smut chapter, feel free to skip this one. This will NOT affect the rest of the story at all. This is simply a fan service out of a request about how dirty the last chapter could have been. I repeat, feel free to not read it. Personally I feel awkward writing it, but it's also my first time, so we'll see.**

**Stargazer- I haven't heard the song so I googled it. Not a bad song, though not sure if that's what I meant to portray through her thoughts. XD If it works for you and you like it, well then I encourage you to continue to see it that way. :D**

**Guest too lazy to put a name. (XD) –You know. I actually hadn't considered that. [That being a 3 way between Kirito/Asuna/Sugu for those who don't wanna read the review] For the sake of this story, I will Not consider that. I will, however, consider a one or two shot where that happens. I'll let you guys know and maybe I'll a poll up about it. Let me know what you think if you want. I'm open to any suggestion and request, but I cannot make any promises.**

**For the rest of the reviewers, as usual, I messaged you back personally. If I didn't,,,, then fuck.**

**Last, I have no idea if this chapter will be good. It's my first time for,,, this, and,,, yea. I will be using Some of the original btw**

**Enjoy, I think.**

**But not too much. Make sure you enjoy with your hands out of your pants XD…..I'm a bad person :/**

Lying on my back, I continued to breathe heavily, both from sprinting out of Kazuto's room and from having such a tightness inside myself. As I tried to catch my breath, I pulled the memories from last night out and played them on loop. I mimicked Kazuto's movements as he had traced over my breast, firmly stroking and pinching myself similar to how he did. _Grr. Not enough! _I felt myself ripping at my own buttons, trying to force them open out of sheer frustration. With easier access, I caressed my bare breast as before, though this brought even more heavy breathing from me.

_My shirt was wet… _Licking two fingers, I pinched my nipple again, now relishing in the coolness of the liquid on my burning chest.

No matter what I did though, the knot within me seemed only to tighten, as if they could break me.

_This is wrong… It's Onii-chan… I can't have these thoughts of him…_

Ready to close my shirt back up, I found myself caught in a thought. _What if… what if it hadn't stopped at my chest? What if he thought I was asleep? What if… he explored lower… _Hesitantly, I ran a light finger down my belly, resting my palm on my inner thigh. _Other girls at school told me that… touching myself… would help. But it's wrong… right? _I couldn't shake the feeling of crossing some sort of line, but my desire and internal tightness were overpowering, and I found myself taking a testing stroke at my hidden area.

Instead of finding myself relieved of the tension building up, I simply found my breathing more ragged and my core becoming more ravenous. Stroking several more times, I felt something boil inside of me, something almost painful to hold in.

_I… can't… do… Ahhhh…._ Letting go of my disposition, I closed my eyes, focusing only on last night. Now rubbing with several fingers, I felt my body thirst for more. "Onii….chan. Onii…. Onii…" I felt my nonsensical words rising as did my need for release.

Having already gone this far, I decided I might as well try to make 'it' better, whatever this was. _The girls mentioned orgasms… Is that what this is? They said I would know if it was one… _Reaching inside my pajama bottoms, I rubbed my finger up and down the slit in myself. My fingers quickly became wet and sticky from my excitement. Playing with the lips, I felt my breathing mix with my throats vibrations. After a moment, I realized I was making… unsavory sounds. _I'm… moaning. This is so…. Good…Onii-chan…_

"Sugu?"

The blood from my face drained as I was frozen in my position, one hand flicking my now wet nipple, the other slipping against my outside, staining my pants wet with passion.

Kirito's POV

"Onii-chan…Onii…" I heard her voice through the door as I was about to knock. I had wanted to talk to Sugu about last night, to fully understand why she didn't mind since "it's me." _Why in the world would it make a difference if it was me? And why did she… look so… satisfied with my touch? _

Now, almost scared to disturb her, I opened the door slightly and stuck my head in, expecting to catch her in a nightmare that she needed waking from. Before me though, was a sight I never expected. _Maybe I did, I could have just been trying to deny it._

I found Sugu, not in a sleep dream state, but distracted and eyes closed nonetheless. Her left hand was pinching at her nipple which, I caught a glimpse of. _Why does that excite me? She's my sister! _Her right, on the other hand [pun], was hidden inside her pants, but it was impossible to miss the slick sounds coming from down there. _Oh my god! Is she… I didn't even know she… Why doesn't this bother me that much! Maybe because of when my face was buried in that,,, perfect flesh and then I got my hand on it…_I couldn't deny that the scene, whilst shocking, had an edge and perversion that turned me on. "Sugu…?"

Instantly, as if put on pause, she froze. Slowly I saw an eye open up as she cast a wide glance my way, giving me a glimpse of her full shock at my sudden, untimely, appearance. "Sugu… I… Um… I'll just… I'll."

What happened next I could never expect or explain, not in a million lifetimes.

Withdrawing her hands, she sat up slowly, pulling her shirt collar back to covering her breast. Placing them in her lap, she held them there tightly, still pent up with frustration. Looking up at me, I saw tears fill her eyes as a look of pure need, denial, and shame took over her. "…Please…" She slipped out.

_Please?! I can't… I just… I… Sister…_

"Sugu, I just…" I backed away slowly, not sure what to do. My teenage instincts were telling me to jump her and that the time was perfect. My mind considering our relationship told me to run. My manhood was with the instincts, having woken up and now pointing directly at her.

Sugu's POV

_He caught me… I need… He's going to leave… I can't stand… I want… I…_

Damning everything to hell, I got up and pushed him against the wall, pressing my mouth against his hard, needing to savor it as much as possible. _If he shoves me away and hates me, I can at least remember this. _His lips were firm and unsure. I pressed harder, taking his hand and forcing it on my already stimulated breast. It too, was unresponsive. He neither grabbed me nor pushed away. _Onii-chan… _

"Please…" I voiced again, near tears. "I need you…" I couldn't believe I said it, but I did.

I continued to move my inexperienced lips against his stiff ones, praying for him to accept it. _He can curse and denounce me tomorrow. I need this now. _

Taking a last ditch effort, I reached down his bare chest, very much enjoying the sight of him right after a shower, and carefully stroked the hardness pushing at my stomach. He gasped at this, his breathing becoming quick and shallow against my lips. _Finally, a response. _Doing it again, I felt his fingers begin to move against me, conforming to the shape of my large chest. His lips softened as well, beginning to move against mine in acceptance. _He's… kissing me. His hand… I never dreamed…_

Feeling safer against the idea of him leaving, I pulled him from the wall backwards towards the bed, seeming to fall in slow motion as my back touched the sheets and he towered over me.

Using my other hand, I traced his thin chest. While he had little muscle to speak of, there wasn't a trace of fat covering what he did have, leaving a firm but soft feeling. Finally welcoming the situation, I felt Kazuto's hands begin to fumble at my shirt, trying to undo it without looking. Saving him the trouble, I took my hands off of him and undid it, only to have him rip it off the second the buttons were undone. Withdrawing for the moment, I saw Kazuto look down upon me. I knew he already saw me earlier, but this… I tried to cover my chest with my arms, only to have him grab them and hold them above my head, fully on display. The next best I could do was hide my face in my shoulder, feeling it afire with embarrassment and… lust? _Can he stop looking already? It's awkward… _I realized the irony at my thoughts, but ignored it.

Eyes tight and face hidden in the crook of my arm, I felt his breath hot against my ear. "Mouth-watering" _! _Such a simple phrase but it affected me in a way I don't think he even expected. I looked at him straight in the eye, and smiled. _He… likes them? They… are nice? _

Without voicing my questions, I received an answer. While it wasn't words, I can't say his answer wasn't oral as I felt his tongue lick at one of my tips. This alone threw my body in to a jolt. _So…. Good._

Still unable to move, I watched him as he held me down and had his… ahem… feast. Licking both tips several times, then one long slide between them, I watched in awe and through squinted eyes as he pleasured me in a way I had never felt before. Returning to my nipples, he began to suck and bite, mostly lightly but once in a while hard enough to elicit more uncontrolled moans from myself. In response, he moaned against my chest to show his satisfaction. _Does he like that… too? But I'm… embarrassed. _Another moan slipped out and I saw his eye peek up at my intent face, showing a full grin at my reactions.

Finally, after minutes of ministrations on my breasts, He released my hands and lied next to me, holding me close, with a hand continuing to tease my now almost sore peaks. As he returned to kissing my mouth, a thought ran through my head.

Rolling on top of him, I held him down this time, with his hands at his sides. Leaning in closely, I whispered, "My turn Kazzuutoo."

Rising above him, I dangled my chest above his mouth, offering it to him for enjoyment. As his lips reached up to receive one, I pulled them away and covered my mouth with his in a short, teasing kiss. "Rude little minx," I heard him mutter, forcing me to giggle lightly.

Lowering myself, I tentatively poked my tongue at his abdominals, savoring the taste and watching his face for a reaction. I was rewarded by a sharp intake of breath and his eyes closing as he laid his head back.

Taking longer licks, I crossed his entire body, wetting the areas from his neck to his waistband, the latter earning me a poke in the chin by his member. Reaching up again, I took his nipple in to my mouth, playing with it similar to how he treated mine. As I did, I noticed something. _That tightness from earlier has only gotten tighter, but this is distracting enough to hold me off I guess. Hopefully, I can take care of it soon enough._

Taking less time than he did on mine, I leaned towards his head, simply staring at his beautiful face, which at the moment, appeared to be in complete bliss. After a moment, his eyes opened up to reach mine, in awe and questioning. I smiled lightly at him, and then tried to sturdy my look. "D…Don't move… Please." Nodding at my hesitation, he kept a look of questioning concern on his face, until I released his arms and lowered myself to his waistband. Instantly, I saw his face turn to shock and skepticism, but he didn't try to stop me. I felt my heart beating frantically, suddenly scared of what I was so sure about not ten seconds ago. Shyly, I took one hand and lightly petted his bulge. Above me I heard a stifled sigh, and it made me smile internally, though not anymore sure of myself. _I have never done this before. I haven't even seen one up close… What if I'm bad at it… What if he doesn't like it? _The thought both worried and mystified me as I wasn't that worried when I kissed him, though I had never kissed anyone before. _Maybe it's because I just let myself go… Can I do that again?_

In one swift motion, I released him from his cotton holdings, wide-eyed at what I found.

[Not sure I wanna do this part from her perspective, being a guy and all :/ ]

Kirito's POV

Peeking down at Sugu, I felt her pull me free from my pants, an unsure look on her face. Continuing to stare, I saw as she pulled a hand up and "AH!" Feeling her hand wrap around me, I laid down my head, both relaxed and tensed at the same time. Simply enjoying the feeling, I turned in to utter nonsense as a wetness wrapped around me, realizing she took me in to her mouth. "Oh… my god…" My voice was breaking as she ran her tongue around me inside her, her hands clutching my testicles. _When did she…OH! _Squeezing lightly, she began to bob her head, moving my skin with her, lightly teasing it with her teeth.

In Aincrad, I had sex a couple of times, with the woman of my dreams. It was the most amazing experience I ever had. Being unable to completely recreate sensations of the real world, this was now, the most glorifying feeling I have ever felt.

Without realizing it, I had reached my hand down, guiding her head and pushing myself as deep as her throat would allow. Moving faster, I felt my body tense. _So… good…._ "Su… Sugu… I'm… I'm" Looking down at her, ready, though unwilling, to pull out, I saw her simply nod her head. _I never thought…_ That action alone pushed me off the cliff of frustration and into the sea of pleasure. My body jerked as I finished, still wrapped in the moist lips of my loving sister. Taking a few seconds, I opened my eyes slowly, head still spinning from the sheer pleasure I had just received. Looking down, I saw not a trace of what I had done. _Wow, did she really…? _

While I felt myself going limp from exhaustion and chemical release, I was instantly brought back seeing Sugu look at me intently and lick her lip teasingly. That itself shocked me back awake.

"Sugu… I never… I just…"

"Salty…" She interrupted with one word. I couldn't help but burst out laughing from how awkward this situation should be. She simply stared at me and joined in, lightening the mood by a few thousand pounds of worries, thoughts, and questions.

After the laughter died down, she rose up to me, kissing me deeply. Again her tongue explored my mouth, still with urgency. I had to stifle a grimace realizing I was tasting myself. _Yech! I didn't want to taste that, but I can't be so rude._

As we kissed, me partially begrudgingly, I felt her arms tighten around me, almost pulling me towards her. _Oh, right. She must be going mad in frustration at this point. _

Smiling softly, I gently pushed her on her back, hoping to reassure her, knowing how embarrassing what I was about to do could be. She was the type to overthink things, _I'll just have to make sure she can't think straight_.

"Do you trust me?" Wearing a worried look, she nodded, knowing full well that I was going to a place she didn't let many people. _Or did she? Maybe she had a secret boyfriend or something… It has been two years._ "Sugu, have you ever…"

Looking away from me, her face became hard as she shook her head, almost angry at my words. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Don't ask that! Such a jerk! _"Then just lie back and relax." My voice feigned security, while I was actually nervous and partially loathing myself at my question. Even so, I slowly ran a few fingers down her center, watching as her tense and angry look turned soft and blissful.

Adding a few more strokes for good measure, I tugged at her waistband, hooking her panties along with it. _Might as well get over the wariness all at once. _

Pulling down, I was met with such a beautiful sight.

Sugu's POV

_Why did he have to ask that? He should know I've never done this before… What if I'm weird down there and had no one to tell me before? What if I did something embarrassing? Isn't it so obvious that I have no idea what I'm doing…?_

"Lovely…" Again, simple words like when he first went for my breasts. Again, they had a big effect on me. _L…Lovely? It's lovely? It's not… weird? Maybe it smells…?_

I wasn't going to get an answer to this, but I was surprised as I watched Kazuto's head disappear below my breast-line. _Damn these things. What's going… _"UH!"

I felt a stiff wetness crawl teasingly against my lower lips. Then a feeling of being opened as the wetness returned, though deeper. _He's licking,,,, inside… Oh… _My head was spinning as he worked down there. Once or twice I felt him poke at my opening, but only teasingly. Together, along with our previous actions, my body became a mess of turmoil and desire. Continual lickings and prodding threw me in to a fit of rage, still not satisfied, but so close. One hand reached up and held mine. Such a loving gesture distracted me for a moment, as if realizing that my brother wasn't just acting as a horny teenager, but as someone who truly cared for me.

My bliss at this was broken as I felt a foreign object push into my hole, not getting very far. "So tight…" I heard below me.

I felt the bed shift and opened my eyes, once again met with the beautiful face of my Onii-chan. Looking deeply in my eyes, he gave me a stern but worried look. "This is going to hurt at first… Are you sure…" I nodded again, cutting him off. He seemed to steel his resolve as I felt his member push against my entrance.

Covering my mouth with his, I heard a faint, "sorry," slip out, and he shoved himself inside me. "AHH!" I let out a few tears at the pain. It was so sharp, feeling myself broken open like that, and having to fit something too large for my insides.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He repeated this mantra in my ear in small whispers, kissing away my tears as he held himself in me, careful to not move.

Trying to calm myself and adjust, I took a few deep breaths, while internally relishing over his love and sadness over having to hurt me. Sitting there a minute, I felt his body tense, knowing he was forcing himself to not simply use me for his own pleasure and wait. Eventually, I felt my body soften and the pain I had subside. "Okay." I whispered.

Searching my eyes for lies, he nodded once and began to move inside me. The pain was still there, but not at all in comparison to what I was beginning to feel. All my pent up aggravation and frustration over not having a release was breaking and liquefying inside my body, melting to nothing and being flooded instead by pure pleasure. As his thrusts increased in strength and speed, my head continued to whirl, enjoying everything at once. His mouth connected to mine, as unmoving as it was, his hand holding mine while his other pinched and twisted one of my nipples, his hot breath meeting mine as sweat built up on our connected bodies. Eventually, I felt it coming. Unwilling to stop, I didn't say anything until it was too late. "Onii-Chan! I!" Those were the only words that escaped my mouth as it was filled with guttural moans and higher pitched sighs. Similarly, I felt a rushing inside of me as he panted hard, sharing orgasms with me. _So this is what it's like…_

Eventually, we lied there, intertwined in an embrace and connected through tired parts, catching our breaths. Pulling back, I looked straight into his eyes and smiled dreamily.

He gave me a solid half smile and whispered, "I love you Sugu."

**So that's it. I hope it was to your satisfaction. That was a lot longer than even I expected. **

**I couldn't simply make it dirty. That wouldn't be my style. So I hope this more sensual and loving type was good enough. Hopefully I can put out a Real chapter in the next few days. If you didn't like it, I'd like to know why. Feel free to leave a hate review or just message me. Don't forget though, this chapter does not matter to the rest of the story. I just thought you'd like it. And, well, you voted on it**

**-Furr**


	14. Murdered By A Muffin

**So I'm on a short vacation away from any source of internet, so I can't upload this till I return. Sorry to disappoint. For those who did review, I messaged you all personally. Also, I had an idea about the last *ahem* chapter. Plus a reader suggested it so I know that at least one person will like the direction I'm going to go with it. I know I pushed and said relentlessly that the last chapter wasn't going to be involved or included in the main story in any way, but I wanted to do this. So yea. **

**-Update- I promised this chapter DAYS ago and I'm sorry for not writing for so long. I just can't seem to sit down and write these days. When I get started though I don't want to stop. Gomen for everyone who has supported me and is waiting patiently. Love you all**

**Idk if I should refer to Agil as Agil, or Egil. I think I'll go with Agil because that's what most of you are probably more used to. For those who think I'm crazy, it's Egil in the novels**

**Will- How did I miss that for so long? Shit. XD Thanks for pointing it out. It's okay if you can't criticize atm. If you think of anything, let me know. I'm always open to suggestions.**

**Guest With No Name- I'm glad you like it. Lol, reading that I just pictured Yui eating the spicy sandwhich. With dubbed she says "I like it." Instead of 'It's good'. Anyway, yea**

**OH! So how about that end to the GGO arc? Kind of disappointed in some of the stuff that they left out that was in the novels, but you can't have everything, you know? If you want to know what I mean, message me because I don't wanna ruin it. And then that 14.5 UG. If they were going to pull crap like that they should have at least explained stuff not in the other episodes. Like how Sinon was friends with those girls that pick on her or how Kirito was able to feel Asuna's hand on his in the game when he grabbed his gun, or how he had used his special killer instinct sense during the LC raid in SAO, saving his life. Stupid freaking grumblegrumble**

**AFTERPOST UPDATE- I changed the name of the chapter because it fit better and made me laugh. Deal with it**

**Anyway- enjoy. I hope**

Sugu's POV

'I will always love you Sugu.'

I ran the words back in my head, barely registering the rest of the world. 'I love you Sugu.' _He says it, but he can't keep that promise._

Opening my eyes, I noticed a severe lack in physical and companion comfort around me. _Kazuto…? Where did he… go? _Disappointment crushed me as I repositioned myself slightly, feeling a light chill rush over parts of my body. Shivering, I crossed my hands across myself, only to be met with a hint of dampness. _Tears, always covered in tears, and… sweat? _I felt my clothes hugging myself more uncomfortably than normal. _Sticky…_

Getting up, I looked at my pathetic state in the mirror. My hair, as short as it was, apparently knew how to be in a thousand places at once, not one of them a place I wanted it to be. My face was covered by slick stains, dried tears from the looks of it. My shirt, of course, was inopportunely open too much. _Apparently I didn't have half a brain to close it after what happened last night. Or… maybe I didn't want to…_

Stripping off my clingy clothes, it occurred to me that this last bout of sleep made me sweat way too much. _Why now though? _I wondered, pulling at my defiantly clutching shirt.

Removing my pajama pants, I mused over what possibly happened. Pulling at my last bit of covering, I felt even more resistance against moving. _But why? Swea… No._ I froze in horror, memory and realization finally invading my brain. _That… dream… Kazuto._

Even with no one around, I worked myself into a forced look of calmness for no comprehensible reason. Proceeding to the shower, I ran through my fake world again, _what I did before he… things I… things we… _I shook involuntarily at the memories as they shoved themselves into my mind's eye.

Feeling the warm water drench me, I sat in the stream, thoughts lingering where they shouldn't. _I… he… I…Wow…_

"I want Onii-chan."_ There, I said it._ My voice cracked at the words at I felt my throat caught with something._ It's ethically and morally wrong, and it's internally beautiful, and outwardly disgusting, and… I'll… I'll never get it. It will never happen._

…_Ever_

Only now did I realize the steady liquid flowing down my form wasn't only from the nozzle's spray, but also, as I often found to be happening these days, from my eyes. Sitting there, I held my knees to my chest; my ability to curl up, feeling hidden from the world, like I could hide myself, being the only comfort I had.

* * *

Kirito's POV

"A game where you can die is too easy," I flashed Agil a confident grin. Out of everyone in the gaming community, there were only a few thousand of us who knew the true meaning of those words. When your life is on the line, all other video games really do seem like just that, games. SAO was real. SAO was life. SAO was death. We survived. No pathetic 'game' would be able to beat us if the death game couldn't.

Returning the smile, with a bit more skepticism and concern than my own had shown, Agil nodded. He knew I loved her. He knew that even in SAO I would risk everything to get her back. This was no different. If not, this should be easier, right?

Sugu's POV

Out of the shower and clean, I walked around the kitchen grabbing food to eat before I dove. After a lot of trial and error I've found it best to eat at least within the last hour and using the bathroom right before you dive. That way you can stay in the world as long as possible without and comfort or accidents. _If only I learned earlier._

I remembered waking up one time to soaked sheets when I thought the game bugged out on me. I figured the uncomfortable feeling of using the bathroom was just a game feature. _Ever since, I've learned to tell game sensation and outside sensation apart. _I thought as I mindlessly grabbed a few muffins and a drink, heading outside to enjoy the fresh air.

While eating, I glanced at my watch. _30 minutes. I still have time before I promised to meet him. _Looking down at my food, I considered putting the rest of it back. _I could just eat in game food. It would help me with watching my weight anyway… _I decided against it and shoved another piece in my mouth. _I wonder what Kazuto thinks of how I look…_

"Hey Sugu!" A strong and familiar voice rang out to me.

Turning in shock and attempting to talk, I remembered the large bite in my mouth, much too late. Coughing hard I felt it lodge in my throat, stretching my esophagus painfully. "Gyuuuu." I managed to get out as I clutched my neck. My other hand went for drink, only to find it unopened and undrinkable.

Panicked, I grabbed the straw and began to stab furiously at the container, doing no better than to bend the piece of plastic into a useless scrap.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Kazuto rush over, gently take the drink from my hands, and force the bent up wad into the drink. Handing it back to me, I grasped it impatiently and took a long sip, forcing down the piece of bread.

Sighing in relief and adding a few deep breaths for good measure, I hung my head in sudden exhaustion. "Whew."

Looking up, I ended up face to face with Kazuto, a smile stretching his face. Finally a burst of laughter broke out of him and he sat back enjoying himself at my expense.

"Hmph." _He didn't have to make fun of me. I was about to be murdered by a MUFFIN! _I blinked at my thoughts. _Murdered by a muffin… _Involuntarily I began to laugh too, realizing just how silly the whole situation was. I didn't even notice that Kazuto had sat next to me, his hand idly on my knee.

Both of our laughter dying down, Kazuto turned to me with a warm smile. _Good to see him so lively, especially after last night. _"Hey, Sugu?" He asked, a steely onyx penetrating me as he looked at me, almost as if gazing inward.

"Mm?" I asked, hiding my expression in a sip of my drink. _Don't look at me like that…_

"I just… Thank you for last night. It meant a lot to me. And… you know… everything you said. You were right." Crushing the juice box against me, he pulled me into a tight embrace, his last words becoming caressing breaths in my ear.

"You would have done the same for me Onii-chan. Besides… I care about you." I wrapped my arms around him and breathed deeply, thinking. _What in the world did I say last night? _My mind raced over the few words we had spoken. _I was so fixated on the other things that happened that I don't even remember my own words._

"I will keep fighting for Asuna. I think I even found a way how too." _Oh… that._ My jaw clenched at this, his words stabbing a sharp reminder of his heart's intention.

Pulling back he looked at me. Eyebrows tight, he must have noticed my expression. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"What? Oh, yea. I'm just… in a similar situation." _Might as well be honest right? Just not Too honest._

"I see…well it's like you said. Never give up. If you truly feel strongly about this person, then everything will work out. I know it will." He gave me a smile in attempt to convince me. I, on the other hand, simply marveled at the ironic words he spoke back to me.

We stayed looking at each other for probably too long to be normal. Eventually he stood up, letting me go. Keeping the smile, he spoke again, "Let's both keep fighting." I eyed his hand which seemed to unconsciously grab his pocket, as if his strength came from whatever was in there.

Still awestruck, I simply nodded and watched him head inside. Minutes later, still sitting there amazed at the irony of my life, I noticed the time and ran inside. _Crap, Nagata._

* * *

Rushing through the air, I felt the wind's resistance pick up as I ushered Recon to follow me. _Gotta… lose… them_. We flew faster, Recon barely keeping up while I kept below full speed for his sake. From behind us numerous fireballs shot from within the trees. Missing us by a wide margin, our attackers' position was given away, but by the number of spells, I can't say that it was really an advantage.

Looking backwards at the ever tiring Recon, I suddenly stopped. _No choice at this point. Our flying won't last much longer either, _I noted, glancing at the glittering effect on my green wings. "We have to fight."

Looking at me intensely, my companion nodded; the rest of our party was nowhere to be seen.

Raising my sword, I braced myself as a half a dozen red armored players revealed themselves.

* * *

Breathing heavily, I planted my feet firmly on the ground, staring down the last three salamanders. Recon was long gone. _I'll have to scold that boy about never staying still, again. _The image of him vanishing in a blast of fire came to mind. _Hopefully I can do the same to these nobodies._

"I'm taking at least one of you with me, so who wants the DEATH PENALTY?" I taunted. I knew my skill was above the average player from my kendo practice, but a 3 on 1? _It would be hard to pull this out. Hopefully they would feed into my attacks one at a time. Who knows? _

*BAM*

I jumped at the loud crash behind me, forming a triangle between the salamanders, myself, and the thing.

Little did I know, my love was here to save my life and mortally wound me.

**That was a short chapter. Again, I apologize greatly *bows***

**I will be trying to write more. It's just hard to sit and start. You know?**

**Anyway, tell me what you think. I'm kind of iffy about this chapter. Idk. I kinda but don't really like it. Whatd you think?**


	15. Fighting and Flying

**So it's been way too long. I've gotten a job and it works me basically all day every day. It's not going great though so I don't know how long it will last. Anyway, that's part of the reason for my major lack of updating. Sorry about that. I've been wanting to write a lot but just haven't had the time or energy. Doing my best though. Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this. **

**Stargazer- I liked it. Not bad at all. Go look at the Suguha Character Song. It may also be to your liking. Plus the lyrics are pretty good, though sad**

**Will- Don't worry, I won't abandon this. I just have been busy. Gomen. I'm glad you like my story so much. It's all for the readers after all. Otherwise I would just keep it in my imagination and enjoy it in solitude. Lol, I have more plans for the muffin, though that's many many chapters in the future. Yea, I know it wasn't my best work. Some of the chapters are just going to be like that. Especially the ones more canon than my own. They just have to be in there. It was the irony, I'll make sure go fix that now. Thanks for that. I agree, reading those words together make it meh. I was trying to mix it up. I think it was one of those times I was like 'I'll fix it when I reread it,' but then I never reread it. Oops. I always appreciate criticism like that. Keep it coming. :D Well for one you should definitely make an account so we can talk easier and I can hear your thoughts more regularly instead of every chapter that is so far spread. Also- this length is fantastic. If everyone critiqued me at this length, I would be one happy writer. No offense to short comments or anything, this is just so much more in depth.**

**Whew, sorry about that. Anyway- I hope this chapter is to your liking. As usual, I will be changing a few details to fit my personal agenda. ^_^**

**Anyway-enjoy**

Sugu's POV

"What the hell are you doing here newbie?! Run! You have no part in this." _What is this idiot doing here? In the starting equipment no less. He'll be killed instantly if he doesn't get out now._ Eyeing him closely, I noticed his overall coloring. _A spriggan no less. _I shook my head inwardly at the newcomer's stupidity.

"Three heavily equipped guys against a single, however pretty, girl with… is that armor? Man that's a lame move." _…_ _What?_ Watching the new guy, he looked completely calm, even shoving his finger in his ear to scratch as he spoke. His words, obviously, simply infuriated the salamanders. _Poor kid, going to die right after joining the game._

"Fine. Then we'll just kill you!" One of the lower classed salamanders yelled, charging forward with his lance.

_Maybe I can use this as a distraction? _Before I could act on those thoughts though, the salamander reached the man in black and I closed my eyes as a loud noise was made. Waiting a few seconds, I realized that the fiery crackle signaling a player's death hadn't sounded. Actually, it sounded more like gasps and exhalations of awe. Peeking one eye open, I found something completely unexpected. _The new kid… caught the lance, with his bare hand? There's no way he could do that with starter strength, was there?_

Noticing the face of the stranger, he seemed completely bored with the events. His other hand still rested idly in his pocket as he eyed his opponent. Then, to more surprise, he shoved the salamander back several feet with a simple thrust of his wrist, forcing him to crash into his teammate. _Who the hell is this guy? _I lowered my sword subconsciously, gazing on in astonishment and confusion.

"So uh, can I kill these guys? Or is that bad manners?" He asked, unsure of what to do.

"Of course you can! They just tried to kill you, idiot." _What is it about this guy? He seems so sure of himself, it's almost annoying._

"Hm… okay. Then you'll have to excuse me for one second Miss." Still lost for what to do, I simply watched the foreigner. He took out his sword lazily and let it hang next to his left leg. Then, after a single step forward and a confident smile he… disappeared. _What the… Where did he…? _

*BOOM*

_A sonic boom? But…_

Hearing a slight rustle, I turned to the right, only to be met with the rookie with his back turned, hunched over from a recent strike.

In the corner of my eye, I caught view of the Salamanders, one of them quickly going up in flames. _No way… He didn't… He couldn't… Could he?_

Leisurely, the boy in dark clothes stood up again, turned and faced the remaining red armored players. "Who's next?"

The remaining lackey finally looked towards the boy, completely bewildered at what was going on. Once he finally eyed him, the weakly equipped one sprang forward, slicing upwards and into the air, separating the Salamander's body before he could react. Instantly, he was also taken up by red flames.

Standing up and sighing slightly, the Spriggan turned towards the lackeys' captain. "So you want to fight too?"

The leader took a stance of lazed composure, "No thanks. I'll definitely lose. I'd rather not when I've worked so hard on my magic skill."

Chuckling and shrugging his shoulders, the strange person turned his back completely to the Salamander, his eye trained on me. "You want to kill him? Could be fun to watch." He threw his thumb over his shoulder as his only acknowledgement of the threat behind him.

Lowering my sword, I had lost my inclination to fight. "I'll pass. But I won't lose to you next time!" I shouted towards the Salamander, still annoyed at the overwhelming attack that Recon and I shouldn't have survived.

"One-on-one definitely not. I know who you are." The red adorned player responded before turning to leave.

Turning towards the small fires, the boy let out a question. "What are these?" _The remain lights? Surely he can't not know._ _Though considering his equipment…_

"Remain lights. It shows that the players you killed are still here and can be revived. They can hear you, so wait." Moments later, the flames died out, leaving the forest with a darker and bluish tint.

I raised my blade to the Spriggan. "So what now? Do we part ways civilly, or do I have to run or fight?" _Could I win against him? Surely I could escape, after all I don't have to wait for Recon anymore. My wings should be up soon too._

"Hm, well usually when the knight saves the damsel in distress she rewards him with a kiss." He responded, putting his small sword away, somehow keeping a straight face.

_Kiss him? As if. _Narrowing my eyes, I pointed my weapon towards him, "Feel like kissing steel then?"

At my words his face cracked into a joyous smile as he burst out laughing. "I'm just messing with you. A shame with an avatar like that though." He continued to chuckle at my enraged expression. _First saving me then wanting a kiss and now checking me out while laughing at me? This guy…_

"Hey! You can't do that anyway. I won't allow it!" _Huh?_ A voice only describable as 'tiny' came out. At it though, the boy clamped his hands over his pocket in distress.

"Stop it, you can't come out!" He whispered frantically at… his pocket.

Pushing past his hands, a small figure burst out. "Only Mommy and I can kiss Daddy! And No flirting Daddy!" the small being scolded.

"Daddy? What?" _How in the… Daddy? Huh? _Losing my inhibitions and fear of fighting, I walked over to inspect the miniscule being. A miniature head and wings popped out of the player's closed hands and looked at me sternly.

"Is that a private pixie? Those are really rare." _No equipment but a pixie very few people have even seen?_

"Ah, yea. Something like that. This is Yui, and I'm Kirito." _Yui and Kirito… Hm… Kirito…_

"Leafa. So… You realize your territory is across the world, right? How did you end up here?" I pictured the map in my head as I pointed east.

"Well… actually I just started the game and it glitched… so here I am." He responded unenthusiastically. "Hm… Maybe my start point was altered because someone close by has connection… Weirder things have happened, right?"

_While that was weird, worse glitches have happened. Just starting though, he must have some sort of VRMMO experience. There was no way he could have instantly killed those guys without pinpoint accuracy and speed with that piece of junk sword. I'll bother him about it later. _Convinced of his lack of intent to harm me, I sheathed my sword. "So I guess I should buy you a drink as thanks, right? It's not often random people stop PK's, especially not Spriggans."

His eyes widened in delight at my offer. "That'd be great! I'd love to get some info about the game from you if it's not a problem." _Of course he would. Well I might as well. _

Nodding at his proposal, I was reminded of his words, "Hey, what's wrong with my armor exactly?"

"Well…" He scratched his head in search for words that wouldn't get him cut to a million tiny pieces, "It… accentuates your… woman-ness."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "So that's where you look when you're too bored to look your opponent in the eyes," I accused him, referring to the Salamanders Kirito barely glanced at before he killed.

"N…No! I just… I thought…" He stumbled over his words, regret creeping into his voice.

Eyeing him, I let him suffer under my gaze. I wasn't too mad; I mean I couldn't really blame him when my figure here was the same as real life. However, I wasn't going to let him know that. I didn't expect his next sentence of defeat though.

"I'll just find someone I haven't offended. Sorry for the trouble." Turning his back, I watched Kirito raise a hand and wave behind him, then grab the controller out of the air and begin to take off. The pixie next to him held her gaze on me for a second longer, then follow after her…daddy. For some reason, it made me sad to see him go.

"Want to at least learn how to fly like you're not a noob?" I shouted towards him, slightly annoyed at him simply leaving. It subconsciously reminded me of being brushed off by Kazuto for so many years. _Yet again, another guy leaves without a second thought._

Stopping at my words, the boy turned around shakily. _He really was bad at flying._

Letting go of the controller, he dropped the few meters to his feet and looked at me again. "That would be very helpful…"

I walked over to the boy in black and turned him around, placing the tips of my fingers on his back. "You feel that?" His back tensed where I touched him. _It's just a friendly gesture; he doesn't have to be like that._

He showed no sign of his discomfort otherwise and nodded. "Good. Now picture virtual bones and muscles connected to this part of your back. Then, try moving them." Yui, on the other hand, watched me fascinated. Taking a closer look at her now, I noticed just how childlike she was, a giant round face surrounded by mountains of hair. _Are they all this adorable?_ _I want one._

Struggling physically, Kirito's face tightened with focus, his black blade-like wings resisting movement.

After a long few seconds, he achieved a single berated flap. Breathing deeply he set to work at it again. Watching him struggle, I realized all he needed was a simple push, literally. Shoving his back roughly, he shot upwards, hitting tree branches as he broke through the forest. _Yes!_ I thought, smiling at this accomplishment

My smile was instantly replaced by wide eyes and worry as I heard distant screams of terror.

Popping up through the trees with his pixie, we were met with a sight that instantly upped my mood several paces. Flying in circles and a few times backwards, was a terrified and out of control Kirito. "LEAFA! MAKE IT STOPPPPPP!" Metting gaze with Yui, we both hesitated then broke into laughter at his obvious distress.

* * *

Once again secure on the ground, though only after grabbing him too closely and shoving him into a soft patch of grass, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that was an experience. And now I can hopefully match my battle techniques with my flying ability. Thank you again Leafa; you have been a great help." He bowed to me lightly, ready to depart once again.

Walking past him, I took off and hovered, "well are we getting that drink or not?"

Looking at me quizzically, he questioned my motives, "but I thought that…?"

Rolling my eyes at him, I haven't forgot his obvious perversion, but I decided to let it go, for now. _I'll find a way to torture him later. _"Haven't you learned to never question someone offering to help you free of charge? It's rude." Rising up and turning away from him, I began to head towards the nearest neutral city, slow enough for him to catch up, a shy smile hidden by my turned back.

**So I wrote most of this days ago, but I had something fantastic planned for part of this scene that I totally forgot. And after days of trying to remember, nothing. Gomen. I figured I'd just post it in hopes to satiate your desire for chapters. Review if you please. I also always love PM's about my stories or basically anything.**


	16. Sylvain

**Okay. I'm officially ashamed. I didn't update in over a month? What's wrong with me? Gomen…**

**Lazy- For the character songs, I simply googled, SAO character song. You can also put the character name in it. This is the Sugu one youtube watch?v=RBgH4jhm6GY&safe=active**

**Guest 1 and 2- I'm sorry for posting so late. Idk what's wrong with me honestly. I'm trying to do better but I only do worse.**

**Ik it's short, but I had to get SOMETHING out. Gomen again.**

**Enjoy..**

Sugu POV

I closed my eyes as I allowed myself to just be led by the sound of the wind rushing past me, the feel of the breeze as it tickled my skin. I sighed my contentment, once again reveling in one of my cherished sensations, one that helped me get through the past two years of pain. _I shouldn't need it anymore, he's back._

My silent savoring was interrupted by another's joyous laughing next to me. "Yea! This is great!"

Opening my lids I allowed myself a glance at my new companion. The newbie in black was smiling stupidly. I couldn't help but laugh at how cute he was, in his own dorky, lame Spriggan, way. _At least it's someone who can understand the pleasure of flying. _"It is, isn't it?" I shouted over the wind.

"I can't believe a game has something like this! Just when I thought I'd seen it all." He threw me a mad grin and started to loop again, his obsidian leaving a trail of shimmering where he flew.

_Fast learner too. _"Okay, let's start heading to the neutral city."

"But isn't the town of Sylvain closer? That's what you said, right Yui?" He finished to his pixie.

His miniature side-kick nodded seriously with a slight pout. _God she is adorable._

I laughed lightly. "Ah, you really are new. That town is my race's territory. If we went somewhere like that, there's no protecting you. The system won't even allow you to defend yourself. My people could do… whatever they felt like." _Sure he has skill but if the game literally forced him to die, well, there's no stopping that._

"Not when I have Leafa-san with me. I know I'll be okay as long as I'm with you." I blushed slightly at his complete trust in me.

"You can just call me Leafa. You know, people don't use honorific's in games."

"Not where I'm from."

_Eh?... What? _I blinked several times at that, my confusion at his words evident. "Anyway, we can go slow to start out since your still new at flying."

His face turned to one of confidence. It seemed that he took my words as a challenge. "Nah, we can go faster."

Shugging, I increased my speed to what I'm used to for Recon. Even as a veteran player he still couldn't fly controller-less.

A sure smile on my face, I turned behind me, only to be met with the smirk of Kirito. "That it?" he taunted.

_Oh little does he know, I'm one of the fastest in this game. _Ignoring his words, I broke out to full speed, feeling triumphant, showing the new guy what's what. Little did I know…

I turned my head again to see how far behind me Kirito was and almost stopped. _Where in the…_ The Spriggan disappeared_. He couldn't have crashed, there aren't mountains for miles._

"Boo!" I felt a breath on my ear, brushing me lightly. Turning sharply I let out a small shriek, losing my composure. I ended up face (much too close) to face with the strange boy.

He grinned and began to laugh at me losing my cool. "Ah, Leafa-san, haha, just too tempting to pass up."

Getting slightly miffed, I began to shoot forward, my voice low and lost in the wind. "Too tempting my ass. If you ever almost kiss me again… I don't want that from anyone else."

Little did I know, the boy had cheating level stats, and heard every word, a small frown covering his face.

Kirito's POV

_I did it again. I offended her. I was just trying to be funny. Maybe that was a bit far though. _I looked at Yui below me as she ran out of breath and took sanctuary in my pocket with a giant exhale of relief, making me chuckle.

Turning back to serious a bit, I kept an eye on Leafa, until I realized you couldn't really do that without staring at her backside. Whipping my head any other direction, I felt a small bout of embarrassment cover me. _Nope. I'm not looking at that. No matter how round and… Stop it. We're here for Asuna, not another's probably very inaccurately proportional avatar with the much too cute face. I think I preferred SAO. At least you knew what everyone else looked like. For all I know Leafa is male._

I allowed myself to be caught in the feeling of soaring through the air; her words she thought to be unheard lingering in my head. _What did she mean by that…?_

Sugu's POV

Seeing the beautiful lights signaling our arrival, my mood perked up quite a bit, realizing a fun fact. Turning towards the boy I had been ignoring for most of the flight, I pointed towards the largest tower. "I'm going to land there. Okay? I'll meet you at the bottom."

"You're going to land there? Meet me at the bottom? What do you mean? What do I do?" The boy looked thoroughly puzzled. I couldn't blame him. I almost felt bad about what was going to happen. Almost. _Yea, I saw you checking me out while we flew mister._

"Let's just say that your lack of knowledge on how to land is going to make us even."

Eyes opening fully, the boy looked at me in shock and terror. Turning sharply towards the roof, I heard a loud, "LEAFA-SAN! YOU CAN'T BE," and then a loud *CRASH*

Laughing lightly at my revenge, I landed on the roof, touching my feet as lightly as possible to further sink in my triumph. Continuing to grin, I took the elevator to the bottom floor and then sauntered over to the large crowd of green I knew would be surrounding the crashed Spriggan.

Lying on the ground, the boy looked unconscious, but he was probably just dazed. Even with eyes closed he must have realized I was there. "That was a mean trick Leafa. I could have died."

Feeling a hint of regret at that possibility, I noticed his health bar being slightly above half. Most probably would have died from that fall. _I wonder how he lived… _"Don't worry. I'm going to heal you. Besides, now were even, okay?"

He gave a noncommittal "mmm," as reply.

As I chanted the spell, he opened his eyes and watched me. "Magic… interesting. Much more colorful than I had thought."

Seeing his health fill, I stretched my hand down to him to help him up. He, on the other hand, leaned back into a back-spring and shot up, landing on his feet.

"You don't know about the magic? Well you should try to learn some. This spell for example is an important healing one. Undines get the better ones though."

"I see. So each race gets different advantages. What about Spriggans? Anything cool we get?"

_Aw, isn't he just adorable. _I thought with a hint of condescension."Well if you think treasure hunting and illusion magic are 'cool' then sure. But nothing that's actually useful."

He looked a bit surprised at this then lowered his head in defeat. "You didn't have to be so forward about it."

Looking at him, I smiled widely, suppressing a giggle at his annoyance.

"Leafa-chan!" I heard a yell from behind me.

Turning, I was met with the sight of a very short Sylph. With bowl cut hair and an unimposing stature, I felt bad that my classmate was given such a lame avatar, though it did suit him. "Hey Recon." I called as I waved.

"I'm so glad you made it!" He exclaimed, running up and throwing arms around me. With my hand already resting on my hip, I lifted my thumb, pushing up my blade an inch, making a distinct unsheathing sound.

Suddenly afraid for his life, he snapped his arms away from me and backed up a few feet.

"Amazing you survived, surrounded by three Salamanders… N-not that I expected anything less o-of course!" He stammered out, trying to pull his foot out of his mouth.

"Yea well," I started, only to be interrupted again.

"Wait a second! Why is this Spriggan here!?" He yelled, grabbing his dagger.

_Ug. _Sighing, I made a fist and promptly brought it down on top of his head. "He saved me. Now be nice."

I watched as Recon rubbed his head in pain. "Hai hai Leafa-chan."

"Anyway, I promised to buy him a drink, so here's the loot drops from the salamanders. I wasn't interested in any of it anyway."

"Aww, but you're not coming tonight?" He looked at me dejected, referring to going out drinking with our party members.

"Maybe tomorrow night Recon. For now, I'll see you later." I turned to leave, sending a glance towards my new companion, realizing fully how he kept his mouth shut that entire time. _Hmm..._

**This chapter was meh -_-**


End file.
